


Equitis Foedus

by VioletHyena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Crime mystery, Dragon!Gabriel, M/M, Magic, Mild Combat Violence, Minor Character Death, prince!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom of Winchester is not a very safe kingdom. It's constantly bombarded by creatures and within the last few years have lost territory and many innocent people. The local wizard Garth has found an arrangement that can be made with the neighboring, and unvanquished, serpent dragon they call the Dragon of the West Mountain. Prince Sam feels that if they can get the great dragon to help them they will be able to take back their land and protect their people. Though proposing to the dragon is more complicated than Sam initially expects, he's willing to make sacrifices to protect his people; even if it does mean "bonding" with a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.

My Submission for the 2014 Sabriel Big Bang! :3 I was trying to figure out how to plot a Dragon/Prince fic for a while so this was a nice opportunity to do so. My Fic was picked up by [Geeru/gisatako](http://gisatako.tumblr.com/) and from what I've seen so far it's [Amazing art](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sabriel_Big_Bang_2014/works/3379226) :3 It's been a great event so far. I know I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Links will be updated throughout the day most likely.

* * *

 

The Kingdom of Winchester is a landlocked country, surrounded by mountains and forests of their ancestors. The people lived off the land, whether growing crops or hunting in the woods. They were a rough and well armed Kingdom. For many years their ancestors had claim on the land as far as one could see from the top of the highest mountain. The people of Winchester were a force to be reckoned with. The land was often harsh, and the people had thickened their hides because of it.

Over the generations, they started losing land. To beasts. To other people. To disease. They converted from their religion of the land to the one that bore a man on a cross and started recording their history with writing and books. Days of reining with just power dwindled to a valley of several acres, reducing them to suffocating fish in a barrel.

In the world of today, King John, Queen Mary, and the princes, Sam and Dean, struggle to provide for their kingdom and survive.

-

Prince Sam of Winchester, the younger prince, stepped into the afternoon light of the training yard. His older brother, Prince Dean of Winchester, was in training gear matching swords with one of the knights. Sam rested his hand on his waist and observed. Dean's footwork needed to be worked on because the knight tripped him up and Dean landed hard on his back. Dean cursed loudly but rolled out of the way as the knight thrust forth a finishing blow into the dirt. Sam smiled because it was nice to see someone besides himself challenge his brother with fighting.

Sam walked over to the spectating knights on the sidelines, cheering for the one who currently had the upper-hand. “I'm guessing Dean was a bit uptight today if you aren't cheering for him,” Sam said to the two knights.

“A ripe asshole,” Balthazar said with a grin. He looked like he'd already had a go, and lost by the state of his training armor. Charlie's armor still looked clean so she most likely hadn't stepped in the ring yet.

“Watch it, Balthazar,” Charlie chided him firmly, “That's our crowned prince you're talking about.”

“Yes, yes.” Balthazar waved it off. “Doesn't change the fact that I'm enjoying his ass getting handed to him.” Charlie shrugged and Sam stood next to her, fully enjoying the scuffle until finally Dean was at a check mate with the training sword resting on his shoulder, right at his throat.

“Alright, alright, I GIVE. Fuck!” Dean snapped and his opponent stepped back to compose himself. Dean coughed to breathe and he sat up and all but threw off his helmet. “Jesus, Cas, you're supposed to respect your lord, you know.”

Castiel removed his own helmet and gave Dean a deep bow. “Apologies, your highness, I thought it would be disrespectful to not give you my best.” Castiel's tone was respectful but tight as he offered his hand to help Dean to his feet; which Dean took.

“Called him an infant in armor an hour or so ago, he did,” Balthazar whispered to Sam over Charlie's shoulder. Sam chuckled. Dean did tend to get insufferable when his ego was high. Then again, the kingdom had a good couple of days with no attacks so he could see how his brother would get cocky.

“Done with your damn books, Sam?” Dean asked as he and Castiel walked over to them.

“Done with very important documents in preparation for political trade, yes,” Sam reiterated. Dean was such a good fighter, but when it came to business Sam mastered the area and made the logical choices. “We're having guests in a fortnight to seal the deal.”

“Alright, Sammy,” Dean grinned and slapped Sam's back. Sam stumbled forward because the weight of an armored gauntlet was a very unpleasant impact against Sam's tunic and cloak.

“Not wearing armor, Dean.” Sam muttered begrudgingly.

Dean shrugged but before anything else was said on the matter, the alarm bell started ringing in their ears and frantic cries from the watchtower man was shouting, “WARGS! WARGS!”

Sam could hear Dean curse over the bells and Sam immediately headed for the armory. Squires buzzed about in calculated chaos to prepare him to fight as the others went in their training armor to fend off the beasts. Dean was shouting orders over the bells and then over the people as he barreled through with the knights on horseback to fend off the pack of wolf creatures who seemed to favor attacking the people on the fringe of the kingdom as well as the livestock.

Sam hauled himself onto his horse and tore after Dean’s lead, dodging people on the streets until he saw his first target; a wolf the size of a bear and he plunged his blade into the flesh until its bellow echoed against the inner-walls of the kingdom.

“Fuck,” he muttered, tearing through bone and tendons and withdrew to strike again. It was the first time he’d seen anything get past the city walls.

-

When the sun had set and the city gates were closed, Sam sat in the counsel room and finally breathed. His armor had long ago been shed, but even then he felt he had not really breathed until he found the empty room and buried his face in his hands. The room had several chairs around a long table where business could be debated. They lost another person, a child, that day. Not to mention 3 pigs and a cow. They'd killed the warg he'd first stabbed; it wasn’t easy but it was dead at his feet before the sun set.

He was so tired of losing innocent people. The wargs seemed to come more and more. When he was just a boy they came maybe once a month and now that he was a man of 22, they came weekly, sometimes more. Sometimes they won and the wargs got nothing, but that day it was just a loss. Wargs were most troublesome because they were not only as strong as a bear, but they were cunning; Learning to bolt when the knights wrote forth and running to fight another day. Winchester’s knights were superior, but perhaps being exhausted after training had been a misjudgment on their part.

Dean had been royally pissed after they regrouped. Sam and the rest of them let him take it out on breaking the old weapons on a log in the training yard. It was amazing how much energy Dean could have even while exhausted from training and battle. At least Sam knew his brother would sleep well that night; while he, drained and boneless, found himself awake and listless.

He requested his writing things from one of the servants and he lit a lantern. Before he put his quill to paper the table rattled with the echo of a loud trumpet roar. He sighed because it was too far away to be dangerous and he knew what it was anyway. It seemed something had stumbled onto their neighbor, the dragon of the west mountain. Sam gave a tired smile and muttered. “I hope it was a damn warg that got it.”

The dragon of the west had been something of a stubborn pest that wouldn't die. The Kingdom of Winchester had long ago learned not to go off and fight the beast. They couldn't spare the knights as it was, but from other kingdoms many had tried to slay it. From properly bred princes and knights to seasoned mercenaries, each one fell while trying to slay the dragon. Those warriors stopped at Winchester and spent good money to prepare for the fight. By then, everyone was jaded with the aspect of killing the dragon. They treated the men that arrived like honored guests and squeezed them for every shilling. After all, dead men didn’t need money, but Winchester did.

As a boy he remembered seeing a knight off, to fight for honor; or something. He remembered the golden armor and how he could see his face in the plates when he met the man at the castle. He remembered the next morning while walking with his brother, finding a chewed up piece of gold metal just outside the territory of the kingdom by the woods. It vaguely resembled the once shining surface, but he could not have known what it was if he’d not seen the knight previously. It was common for the citizens to find scattered armor. It was as if the dragon won the battle and bragged by scattering the remains of his victims.

But Winchester had never had any personal issues with the dragon. It didn't pillage them or even communicate with them. It just sat on its mountain and occasionally they would hear the great bellows. Sam liked to imagine that the wargs had been trying to steal the dragon's food and the dragon instead fed on them.

“Prince Sam?”

Sam looked up, finding small lines on the paper that looked like oddly shaped reptiles. Some snakes and some with legs. He had no clue what the dragon actually looked like outside tales of old. The lines were SUPPOSED to be a speech to assure his people that they would do better to barricade the city walls. He wanted his people safe. He wanted his people to eat and prosper. He hated to see little girls and boys huddled against their parents as claws raked down wood from outside.

“Yes?” He shook his head, brain lethargic. He looked up, seeing Garth, their court wizard. Sam rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Come in, come in.” Garth offered a sympathetic smile and entered, wearing that silly blue pointed hat and long robes.

“I don't mean to interrupt my lord, especially so late.” Garth placed an old tattered scroll on the table across from Sam and Sam's eyes fell to it.

“It's alright, I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight anyway.” Sam knew from experience that nights like these he would hit the bed and then watch the moonlit hours tick by on the ceiling. Garth looked like he wanted to comment on the matter, but waved a hand to deal with it another time.

“Well I was going through Bobby's history books,” he cleared his throat, “the shelf that broke, you know...” Sam nodded and waved him on to continue. Garth was the most accident prone wizard he knew and he’d heard enough of Bobby's cursing to put together that Garth had recently broken a bookshelf and Bobby made him go through, organize, fix what tore, and restore anything that had deteriorated too much. “Well, I just wanted to consult someone on this idea.” Garth opened the scroll and Sam ran his fingers through his long hair. He roughly recognized tattered parchment and faded Latin. “I thought this could help...” He paused and cautiously said, “optimistically, perhaps a solution to the kingdom's problems.” Sam gave Garth an unamused look. He didn't think there was anything that could solve all of the kingdom's problems.

“Too optimistic, I think,” Sam commented but Garth carried on, kneeling in a chair across the table and leaning across it as he read from the scroll.

“Equitis foedus,” Garth said. “A knight's pact. Look, look, it says right here, _invoking equitis foedus, a knight or of royal blood may make a pact with a dragon. And that dragon will serve the human until death_.” Sam stared at him and he blearily assumed his ears were playing tricks on him.

“Equitis fo...” Sam thought on it, “Is that some sort of spell.”

“Um, well no,” Garth said. “Besides, dragons are immune to most spells. This is more like an agreement. A treaty, if you will. The human and dragon make a deal that benefits both parties. S _o_...” Garth sounded excited and he had a large grin on his face. “If we made a pact with the west mountain dragon, he'll come and eat these wargs up. And he'd fend off basilisks and manticore-”

“Garth, _Garth_...” Sam said firmly, shaking his head. “You're spouting madness. Dragons are beasts, you can't make a deal with them.”

“I assure you they are sentient.” Garth had far too much energy, even when he was called mad. Especially when he was called mad, actually. “Every book I've read on them dictates that they understand the human language. Some books even say they can speak back. This isn't magic, it says all dragons know of it. Invoking these words promises negotiation over fighting. A parley, if you will. We have a dragon that has never preyed on us right next door and this is something that would help.” He lowered his excitement and pushed the scroll towards Sam, giving him a meaningful look. “Something like this could save people and property. You know we've lost an acre in the past year. We can't lose more.” Sam closed his eyes. He knew that. If they lost another acre of land they probably wouldn't have enough food for everyone in winter.

“A deal with a dragon.” Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Sounds ludicrous.”

“Our ancestors have records of men making deals with dragons,” Garth informed him. “Our kingdom's crest has a dragon, the winged serpent. I don't know why this practice stopped, but if there's ever a time that its needed, it’s now.”

Sam sat there a moment, focusing on a part in the scroll that had something like a serpent decorating the edges. It was worn with time, just like their kingdom.

“Perhaps...” He paused. “I will talk to my father and Dean about it in the morning.” Garth grinned and the rest of Sam's night was spent wondering, what could they give to please a dragon?

 


	2. Chapter 2

“No, it's crazy,” Dean said firmly, sitting in a council room chair the next morning. “Garth's little research is crazy. _You're_ crazy for even considering it.”

Sam had spent many hours thinking on what Garth had presented him. He'd laid in bed and when he thought more on it he decided, what did they have to lose by taking a chance? So he had a discussion with Dean and his father. King John sat quietly, running his fingers through his gray speckled beard after it was all explained and Dean had taken the defensive.

“I don't see what's so crazy about it,” Sam said with as much patience as possible. He sat across from his brother, who was still healing up from the fight a day before but he was as volatile as ever. “If we can get a dragon to help us fight what attacks us, then the people are safer for it and our land stays ours.”

“Why the hell would a dragon help us?” Dean asked with his infamous sardonic tone. “And if it did, what do you think would please a dragon? Human sacrifices, huh? Our own livestock? Gold? I'd rather face the shit-faced wargs.” Sam's temper reared up. He was tired and he was nearing the edge of his patience when it came to Dean's stubborn attitude.

“At this point we have nothing to lose,” he said between his teeth.

“We have our pride still,” Dean grumbled, folding his arms. “We can defend ourselves. We have before and our ancestors before-” Sam slammed his hands down on the table, anger boiling over.

“It broke through the city wall,” he snapped loudly. “That warg killed a little girl because we weren't strong enough. We didn't defend our people. Face it, Dean, we're losing!” Dean stood, face growing red and Sam felt his own face hot with frustration.

“But what you're saying is the kind of shit that's in legends that haven't been tested in hundreds of years! Do you know what that dragon has done? It's killed everyone who's gone to slay it!”

“We're not going to kill it, we're going to enlist it! Have it protect people instead of killing!”

“It's a damn beast like those wargs and there's a good chance it'll just feed on us at the first sign of weakness!”

“Dragons are supposed to be honorable and intelligent beasts.”

“And if it's not, it'll eat you before you can say a word.”

Dean and Sam glared at each other but finally, John raised a hand and signaled a stop to the fight.

“Stop yelling. Dean, sit down,” John said, low but firm. Dean looked like he wanted to yell at John as well but he slowly eased back into his chair. Sam also sat, his chest tight. He just wanted to DO something. He was tired of doing nothing; _unable_ to  do anything. Doing something crazy was better than soothing the people with empty words. John took a deep breath and he pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumbs, fingers folded. King John had done battle at their age and Sam still thought of him as the valiant warrior when war was called upon, but he was showing his age with the constant attacks. The constant losses.

“I've had enough,” John said after a time. “When I was a boy we had three times the land we do now. Now it's all battleground, soaked with my people's blood. Our defenses are dwindling by the year and I'm not sure if there will still be a kingdom left for you to take over by the time I die.” He lifted his head. “If what Garth says is true, this could turn the tide drastically.”

“But-”

“We HAVE to see if it's an option,” John cut off Dean's protest with a narrowed look. Sam was glad it wasn't his turn to be on the end of that glare. Dean promptly shut up and steeled himself. He'd lost this argument. John looked to Sam. “I want you, Garth, and several men up the mountain in the morning. If the beast is as Garth says, see what these conditions are. And if it is not, run.” Sam nodded breathing a flood of fresh air for a chance to change things.

-

The mountain was treacherous in the foggy morning air. Sam kept his armor light for maneuverability and mounted his horse; his swift, steel coated mare. Garth saddled up and nearly fell off when they were starting; the wizard didn't often go horseback riding like the knights were trained to. He brought 2 soldiers with them, in case they ran into something unpleasant. It wasn't wise to go off into the land alone, even in the day light. But Winchester needed the majority of the knights to protect it while he was away.

They were halfway up the mountain when Sam turned, hearing a horse that was not with the group, galloping after them. Sam and the soldiers drew their swords, but Sam groaned when he realized it was Dean who appeared through the trees.

“Damn it, Dean.” Sam slammed his sword back into its scabbard. “You're suppose to be at home!” Dean road up, also in traveling armor and on his prized black mare, Impala; who he claimed to be the fastest horse in the land.

“What, and let you go face a dragon by yourself?” Dean scoffed. “The others got it covered during the day time.” Sam sighed as Dean passed him, leading up the trail to the supposed lair of the beast and Sam quickly urged his mare on.

“Dad's not going to like it,” Sam muttered.

“Hey, I have to protect the princess that's off to see the dragon,” Dean sneered and Sam glared after him. He could argue with Dean, but he knew he couldn't force his brother back to Winchester so they rode up the winding mountain along a path that many before them had tread.

They didn't come across anything threatening, at least, they didn't until they reached a large clearing of trees at a sheer incline of rock near the middle of the mountain. The outer ring of trees looked burnt and barely standing but everything inside the circle looked incinerated to ashes. The earth was scorched black around the rounded mouth of a cave, giving it a smooth, glossy look of smudged charcoal. Sam dismounted and left his horse with one of the soldiers on the outside of the fire ring. Garth and Dean did the same, approaching the deserted area. They all hesitated as what they thought was a gust of breath from the opening of the cave blew forth.

Dean nudged Garth, who clutched his bag with the scroll, and asked, “Well, how do you talk to a dragon without getting eaten?”

“Um...” Garth gathered his composure and adjusted his hat fruitlessly. “I think it was 'What ever you do, be polite'.”

“That doesn't _help_ ,” Dean hissed.

“Maybe he's saying you should stay with the horses, Dean,” Sam said with a small smirk.

“Hey, I can be _polite,_ ” Dean argued. “I'm a fucking prince.”

Garth took a deep breath and took out the scroll. He then walked up to the rock wall and peeked into the mouth. Sam took a deep breath and kept a hand on his sword hilt before following; he couldn't just let the wizard apprentice go alone. Dean followed, looking annoyed. The cave floor sank down into the earth; the path was smooth, as though something often was dragged across the rocks.

Garth carefully cleared his throat and it echoed amongst the rocks, carrying it down into the cave. “I-I want to speak to the dragon of the cave, if he, or she, is in.” It didn't come out as strong as it probably should have been and Dean groaned.

“Come on, Garth, what is this, a house call?” Dean asked.

“Well, your highness, if you would like to greet the dragon, you may be my guest,” Garth said and waved to the dark interior. Dean paused, putting on a brave face, but Sam knew better. The people of Winchester knew better than to mess with the dragon. Dean and Sam were no different and yet they were supposed to talk to the beast. A nerve wracking prospect for anyone.

Sam cleared his throat. “If it is as intelligent as you say, Garth, then I suppose we should announce who we are and our intentions.”

“Right, right.” Garth took a deep breath and found a firmer voice before he spoke into the dark abyss. “I am here to announce the presents of Princes Dean and Sam of Winchester to meet with the Dragon of the West Mountain. We request your presence, not for battle, but for negotiation.” His voice echoed down into the cave and reverberated for what seemed like minutes. Another gust of air blew out from the cave, entangling their loose clothing and hair but then all fell silent again.

“This is the right cave, right?” Dean asked.

“There's dragon marks all over the place,” Sam pointed out. “It has to at least be near here.”

Garth scratched his chin. “Maybe it's sleeping? It's midday after all.”

“Nah, I sleep in the morning,” a cheerful human voice said from above them.

All three looked up to the top lip of the cave where there was a ledge and where a person could comfortably lounge. There was indeed a man there, dressed in furred tunic and trousers of leather. His skin was fair and his hair a dirty blonde. His legs were folded under him and his elbows rested on his knees; his chin rested on his knitted fingers. Between his wide smile was a piece of sweet grass. As he caught their eyes, he waved his fingers at them, “You rang?”

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“Mm, you're the one who called for me.” The man raised his brows. “What did you call me, Dragon of the West Mountain?”

They all went quiet and stared at him.

“You said you wanted to talk, so what is it?” He continued on when they went silent and he rested his cheek in his hand, letting one of his legs hang down from the ledge.

“You, you're not a dragon,” Sam stated.

“Oh, I'm not?” the man asked, his tone playful. “Well I must have been told the wrong thing for about 5 hundred years.”

“Dragons are huge, fire breathing lizards,” Dean said loudly. “You're a... weird guy who hangs around dragon caves.”

“Hey, I can't speak English in my normal body, so you get this handsome devil right here.” The man pushed himself up and stepped off the ledge; a 10 foot drop to the ground. There was a collective gasp, more or less thinking the man was crazy or drunk and was going to break something, but no, he just landed barefoot in a crouching position and stood slowly. He was... well, he was very normal looking for a man claiming to be a dragon. “My proper name is Gabriel.”

“Well, _Gabriel,_ ” Dean said with some disdain and sounding as unconvinced as Sam felt. “Do you have proof you're a dragon?”

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and removed the sweet grass from his mouth, looking annoyed. “I just got dressed to say hi and you're already asking me to transform again. You humans sure are demanding.”

“Well last time I checked, dragons don't change into people,” Dean said harshly.

Gabriel sighed. “Well then humans got stupider over the last few decades.”

“Hey...” Dean took offense to the insult and Sam pulled on Dean's shoulder, making him step back from the newcomer. Dean was terrible with negotiations, so Sam decided to handle it and step forward.

“I'm Prince Sam of Winchester,” he said, hoping to smooth over the rough introduction, regardless if this man was dragon or not. “We'd like to speak with the dragon and invoke an equitis foedus.” Gabriel's brows rose looking surprised at first and then amused.

"You'd like to invoke _what_?" Gabriel asked.

Sam assumed the man just didn’t know it; he looked like a commoner, “Equitis-” The man interrupted him, treating it as a rhetorical question.

“An _equitis foedus_ ,” he said, sounding chipper and amused. “Now that is something I haven't heard in years.” Sam cleared his throat.

“If you know what it is, then perhaps you can see why we want proof of your draconian lineage,” Sam said. Gabriel eyed him a moment with, what Sam realized were golden eyes.

Gabriel folded his arms and shrugged. “Alright, fine. But when I do, don't draw your sword on me.” He then pulled his tunic top off and then, to their short lasting confusion, his trousers. Then he rose up.

And UP.

He grew and shifted before their eyes. His body became long and serpentine while his girth thickened to the size of the cave mouth. Feathered wings sprung forth from his back, four of them, and his hands became talons, the size of their horses. They all stumbled back, at first to make room, and then back further just to take in the size of him. He no longer resembled something human. He resembled the beast of legend that they'd been told about as children. A great winged serpent. His tail, all snake and with no back legs, pushed itself into the forest for room but near the end of that tail was the third pair of wings, the smallest of the set. Gabriel's body lowered to his belly, his arms leaning on the ground and his long neck bending his giant head towards them. He could swallow them whole with the long muzzle he had. He huffed though his large snout and he turned a slitted pupils towards them. His head was decorated with feathers, so instead of a pure lizard's head he had something akin to owl ear tuffs. From his head to his tail was a long mane of hair or feathers; Sam couldn't tell exactly, mostly because he was staring at his own reflection in the eye.

Then he started making a sound and Sam was brought back to sitting at the counsel room table, hearing the low rumbling of a beast far away. But now he wasn't so far away and the rumble vibrated in his bones. It was like a crocodile's open mawed warning, but it was deeper, more ancient. Something powerful and omnipotent.

The head drew back as the sound changed. It was more like a hacking. He drew his head up high and his mouth opened to the sky and his eyes closed in mirth. Sam blinked, drawing himself out of his stupor as he realized Gabriel wasn't hacking, he was _laughing_. He was laughing at them. He stopped eventually and the vibrations stopped tightening Sam's belly. Gabriel's voice lowered, as though the dragon was whispering and the growls sounded more like a language, but it was nothing he'd ever heard before. Sam looked around, seeing Dean looking pale and frazzled while Garth had fallen on his ass and hadn't bothered to get back up while Gabriel was a dragon.

Sam was grateful when the dragon began to shrink back into the human shape they first knew. Gabriel cracked his neck to one side, and then rotated his shoulders before he began to redress. “I hope you don't expect that show everyday, because it's bad enough squeezing back into this form.”

“I-” Sam found his mouth and throat parched and he cleared his throat. Dean hauled Garth back to his feet and his hand was on the hilt of his sword; he had wisely not drawn it when Gabriel was a dragon. “W-we're convinced. Thank you.”

Gabriel smiled widely once completely dressed again and he held his chin with his hand, “Good, now we can discuss a possible negotiation.” His gold eyes grazed over them all in turn and seemed to linger on Sam the longest and his voice turned to liquid silver. "My curiosity is simply _piqued_. What ever has caused humans to finally ask for an equitis foedus? _"_

Sam steadied his voice. “Do you know the Kingdom of Winchester?”

“The cute little town east of here.” Gabriel nodded and pointed down the mountain. “I see it occasionally.”

“We have been over run by beasts to the point that they're breaking past the safety of our walls. Our land has been shrinking and our people dying. We... we need assistance for our defenses. To make sure our people are safe and so we can rebuild,” Sam said. Seeing Gabriel in his dragon form, he was sure no beast that valued their lives would attack. Foreign armies as well would tremble at the thought of facing a dragon.

Gabriel hummed, tilting his head to the left, then the right. “Simple enough. Now what can you offer me?”

“Uh...” Sam faltered. That was the side he was having trouble with still, but he had calculated what he could give a dragon in terms of livestock or gold. Maybe he was a dragon interested in the minerals in their mines? He couldn't sacrifice people and he hoped Gabriel wouldn't ask for that. “What could a dragon want?”

Gabriel rubbed his chin and after a long moment of silence, he asked, “How are your cooks?”

Sam wondered for a brief moment if Gabriel was wondering how their cooks tasted, but he shook his head, hating that Dean's fears were entering his own mind now. “What do you mean?”

“Cooks, the people who prepare food. Are they skilled?” Gabriel waved a hand. “Are they good at baking?”

“Baking...” What in the world could a dragon want with bakers?

“Best pie in the land, so says travelers.” Garth spoke up. Dean nodded in agreement.

“When the fruit trees are tended to, yeah,” Dean said.

“Oh, very good.” Gabriel grinned. “What about cakes? And sweets?” He clapped his hands together. “I have a fondness for fruit tarts. Makes me weak in the spine, if you must know.” Sam blinked but he found himself nodding. It was not what he was expecting, but it was beyond what he was hoping.

“We have fine bakers and cooks,” Sam assured him.

“Good, good.” Gabriel nodded and licked his bottom lip. “I want them at my leisure. I can't get those sorts of things out here.” Sam paused, because he had seen how big Gabriel had gotten.

“Ah, I hope you don't mean to have your fill of them. I think we'd run out of ingredients.” Sam noted warily.

“Mm, now do I look like the sort of cruel dragon that would eat a kingdom out of house and home?” Gabriel asked a little too flippantly.

“You did just turn into a dragon the size of our castle,” Sam said.

“Mm, small castle,” Gabriel muttered, much to all of their dismay. The Winchester Castle was a place of pride after all. “I also want a permanent open invitation as a honored guest. And I want to see your plays and your people.” Sam grew cautious, but all of that seemed doable. It was more than fair it seemed. It almost seemed meager.

“We can provide that,” Sam assured him. “That is, if we can be safe, and if we can expand our land again. We have very little at the moment.” Gabriel waved his hand, as though it was going to cure all their problems and this was but a simple task.

“I can provide protection. I'll expand my territory over yours and within the year your land will be enough to not only feed you humans but my own desires.”

“What do you mean expanding your territory over ours?” Dean said, sounding unhappy with the choice of words.

“I assure you, I'm not physically taking land like you humans do,” Gabriel said firmly as he looked to Dean. “But it’s a equitis foedus, and our territories have to overlap if I'm going to guard it. Guard it from your little beasts or rival dragons.”

“We've never had troubles with other dragons,” Garth said.

Gabriel chuckled. “Of course not. Your little civilization is right on the border of mine. Smaller dragons all steer clear of my space. Otherwise, I'd kill them.” He gave a look akin to what reminded him of the beast he saw moments before. “I do not tolerate rivals for my territory.” But then he perked up and clasped his hands together. “ _Now_ , who is invoking equitis foedus?” He looked up at Sam. “I do hope it's you.”

“Me?” Sam pointed to himself. Did it matter who invoked it?

Gabriel's smile grew wide. “Yes. If it has to be anyone here, I'd need it to be you.”

“Oh,” Sam nodded, because this was what they needed. They could provide for themselves and the dragon. It seemed simple enough.

“Wait. _Wait_.” Dean said sharply. “Why does it have to be Sam?”

“Well he's handsome, and his tongue isn't so sharp.” Gabriel gave an annoyed look to Dean.

“I think what his highness is asking,” Garth said before Dean had a comeback, “is that we'd like a little more detail on equitis foedus itself.” Garth unrolled the scroll, to the part that he'd found. “You see, it explains that it's a knight's pact with a dragon, but it seems to hint that there is more to the merger.” Gabriel blinked and he gestured for Garth to step forth with the wave of a couple fingers. The scroll exchanged hands and Gabriel's eyes slid across the parchment.

“What a terrible summary,” Gabriel said. “Even the warning is sloppy and cryptic.” He rolled up the scroll and placed it back into Garth's hands. “It comes off as a simple negotiation like you humans like to do. Disgraceful.” Sam blinked, confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “What else could this be?”

“Well this is disappointing, I mean if you don't know already.” He sighed and turned walking a couple steps around in a circle and his fingers knitted behind his head. He looked Sam up and down. “Dragons don't make _mergers_ , we make _bonds_. I suppose what you humans can compare equitis foedus to is what you call marriage.”

“Mar-Marriage?” Sam took a step back, startled.

Gabriel nodded, giving Sam another large smile. “Which is very important that I like who I'm with, and you happen to be my type big boy.”

“No,” Dean said, face flushing with anger. “No, fuck no. Fuck this whole thing!”

“Dean, shut up,” Sam muttered, not wanting his brother to make harsh decisions.

“You can't marry a fucking DRAGON,” Dean snapped. “Not to mention a _male_ dragon.”

“Dean, shut up!” Sam shoved Dean backwards, towards the trees, away from Garth and Gabriel.

“You can't marry a dragon, you KNOW that, right?” Dean said. “For one, it's unholy, and two, you're supposed to be neck deep in princesses.”

“Princesses won't marry into a dying kingdom, Dean,” Sam said gravely, gripping his brother by the shoulder. His head was a blur, but he knew this was the closest he'd come to a solution and something like this, something like his _comfort_ , wasn't worth more people dying. If equitis foedus was implying everything that went with normal marriage -an intimate sort of relationship with a dragon- then his discomfort could be forgotten if his people were fed and protected.

“You don't have to do this, Sam,” Dean said, trying to sound reasonable. “We'll find another way.”

“No, Dean, I'm going to do it,” Sam said firmly. “I want to do it.”

“But...”

Sam pushed Dean away. He didn't want to think about other options. This was their best option, there were no others. He walked back over to Gabriel and said, “I'll do it.” Gabriel's face lit up with a smile. “What do I have to do to seal the deal?”

Gabriel waved Sam closer. “We both say _'I invoke equitis foedus'_ and then we seal it with a kiss.”

“That's it?” Sam asked.

Gabriel chuckled darkly. “Well, we can have more fun later when we get better acquainted, but for now, it'll do.” Sam was surprised when he felt a firm hand grip his unarmored butt and Gabriel pulled him closer against him. Sam's balance was thrown from being startled and he leaned an arm against Gabriel's shoulder to keep upright. He was surprised that in human form Gabriel could take his weight so effortlessly. Their faces drew closer and Gabriel said deeply, “I invoke equitis foedus.” Sam wet his lips and closed his eyes.

“I invoke equitis foedus,” Sam said in return and he felt hot lips on his. It was nothing chaste like a wedding, Gabriel sucked him in and his hand curled into the back of his neck. It was like Gabriel wasn't satisfied until he'd stolen Sam's breath and only then was he released from the grip. Sam gasped and his face was flushed from the onslaught. He saw that Garth had his arm around Dean's waist to keep Dean from interrupting them.

Gabriel just looked radiant with the smile he bore. “Well then. Shall we visit your kingdom?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back was without Gabriel. His comment on the matter was that the trip back would take far too long if he had to tag along with their group. He did agree to a visit the next day and said he wanted a proper welcoming party; with a feast and audience. Sam reluctantly agreed and the road back was filled with hours of trying to think of some way to explain the situation to his parents.

Having the dragon as their ally was, of course, a good thing. But his parents had been planning several arrangements for possible marriages. Most of them were for Dean, but Sam was not forgotten in them. Especially since Dean had little interest in settling down with a wife. If there was anything the crowned prince ran from was when the king and queen knocked on his door, asking to discuss possible conquests. Most of the arrangements were in hopes that the other kingdom would send reinforcements for rebuilding and protection. They were strategic for the kingdom rather than ideals for love or happiness.

In a way, Sam had made his own arranged marriage with Gabriel for the same reasons. But a _dragon_ was so very different from a human princess. Sam couldn’t fathom facing his mother and father and tell them he’d more or less gotten married to a dragon. Much less without their consent. He felt ill for a time, and much more so when they could see the outline of Winchester in the setting sun and the night torches were being lit.

“Are you alright, your highness?” Garth asked him, having managed to handle his chestnut gelding by the time they got down to the extended plane of the valley.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Sam assured him and muttered dryly, “After marriage jitters, I suppose.”

“At least you don’t have to go on a honeymoon.” Dean edged in on the conversation, having been respectably quiet for a while.

“Yes, at least… yes,” Sam wondered exactly how that would work for a moment before he stopped himself and held his head. “Oh lord, what did I do?”

“For the record, I tried to stop you,” Dean said.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam glared at him and Dean gave a shrug, not chasing the argument since it WAS a very stressful situation and at least he could see that.

“Well…” Dean clicked his tongue. “Maybe he won’t want to… you know, do stuff with you?” Sam gripped the reins of his mare tight, remembering the burning kiss he’s received hours ago. That was not a chaste kiss for a lady that gave favors. That was a kiss between a husband and wife; between lovers. Just thinking of it still made his belly quiver and his face warm.

“No, there were certainly intentions behind that kiss,” Sam admitted under his breath.

“Gross,” Dean grumbled, nose wrinkling.

“Well how do you think **I** feel about it?” Sam said heatedly, determined to show he didn’t enjoy any part of it. Though admittedly it was the most passionate kiss he’d ever had. He sighed and looked to the two soldiers that had accompanied them on the journey and respectfully stayed silent through the entire ordeal. “You two.” They sat up straighter in their saddles. “You are not, under any condition, allowed to talk of details of what happened with the dragon.”

They looked shifty but quick enough replied with, “Yes, your highness.”

Sam then looked to Garth. “You either.”

Garth sighed. “Yes, your highness.” He lifted a finger. “Though consider that anyone we meet will want to know what the dragon looked like.”

“That much is fine,” Sam relented slowly. “But any condition of the deal should remain secret.” He was starting to see why the scroll hadn’t mentioned such a glaring downside to equitis foedus.

“Yes, your highness,” they agreed. Dean raised his brows at him inquiringly.

“What, Dean?” Sam asked testily.

“So, are you going to tell mom and dad?” Dean asked.

“Not… everything,” Sam said wearily. “Not in one night. All they need to know is that we made the deal and we’re now under the protection of a dragon.” He rubbed his hand down his face as they neared the gates of the kingdom. It didn’t look as though another fight broke out, which was a blessing on top of the hectic day. “And that we need a feast tomorrow to greet the dra- Gabriel.” Dean sighed this time, long and loud but he nodded.

“Got it,” he agreed.

The horses were put in their stables and the soldiers went home to their families. Garth went home as well, commenting that he still had books and scrolls to fix while there was a little daylight.

Sam and Dean discussed what happened -the abridged version- with their parents. Dean was scolded for not staying and resting but the good news of success eased away most thoughts of punishment from their father’s mind. The feast was ordered and the cooks would be working all night to prepare it. Sam requested their best pies and pastries baked; a form of proof to give Gabriel that he was holding up his end of the bargain.

When Sam finally lay in his large four-poster bed his body demanded rest but his eyes opened, looking up at his ceiling. The moonlight lit up his wall, driving the urge of sleep away.

What was he supposed to say? _‘Mother, father, I wed a dragon on the mountain so that the kingdom would survive another year’_. He could imagine their shock and anger quite clearly in his head. Dean was right when he was yelling about it being unholy. Not only was he bonded to a beast but a man. The fact that he was a dragon was so much harder to over look. Certainly nothing could really be intimate with a huge scaly beast… right?

Sam quickly shoved any thoughts of dragon reproduction out of his mind, because he did _not_ want to know.

His mind betrayed him by thinking ‘At least his human form isn’t unattractive’.

Sam groaned and covered his eyes with his palms. At least that would be in the realm of something physically possible, but thinking about anything past that made him anxious. The thought of anyone finding out made him grow nauseous. It wasn’t as though the church publicly punished sins of the flesh; mostly because they had other things to worry about. But penance for sins like that were long and painful. Many upstanding citizens were socially ostracized, even years after the offense passed. King John was not so involved with the church, but Sam was well acquainted with clergyman Azazel. Sam grew up hearing of how sins were punished more in the afterlife, filled with hell fire and pain. There had always been a visible strain between the king and the clergyman. John was not so concerned with religion but about thieves and murder and Azazel tried to enforce that God’s will was of utmost importance.

Winchester wasn’t always a God-fearing kingdom. Bobby used to read him and Dean stories from scrolls of a time when the people of Winchester were proud warriors that lived with the land. The strongest survived and they acted more as a tribe than a kingdom. The stories were of unclean people and ones without written word. They spoke in odd languages but were taught English and learned to write their history. Sam often remembered the tales that involved his ancestors, fighting dragons and proving their strength. Tales of taking land where there be dragons and reining from the mountain sides with victorious bells of thunder.

Equitis Foedus, Sam let the words tumble around in his head. The Knight’s Pact. His ancestors did the same long ago when the kingdom thrived so it had to be worth it. Didn’t it?

The moon had drifted from his wall, down to the floor until it disappeared out the window. Then it passed back in from the other window, which was soon juxtaposed with the rising sun.

He hoped salvation for his people could counter any sin he had to commit to please a dragon. Sin or not, he couldn’t sit idle and wait for God to save them anymore.

Sam got up with the sun and rubbed his tired eyes. He started to dress and made mental lists in his head. Having things to think about kept him focused and awake. It was his best remedy to combat his sleepless nights.


	4. Chapter 4

The castle was filled with spices and smoked meat by mid morning. They gathered enough foods from their stock to feed 3 guests instead of one. Breads, soups, and vegetables were prepared to be served and within the savory scent were twinges of freshly baked pastries and candied fruit.

“I’m starving,” Dean grumbled as he sat in the courtyard in his better clothes. Since they’d told John and Mary the dragon was visiting they were honoring Gabriel’s request of being treated as an honored guest.

“You’re always hungry.” Sam had a book to fill the time. He’d already ordered the servants around for the majority of the morning until his mother awoke and took over feast preparation. The court yard was open and filled with more vegetables than flowers. Sam sat on one of the stone benches half shaded by an apple tree and Dean lay in the grass in the sun. It was rare to see Dean completely out of armor. They both were in tights and tunics of royal prestige but Sam always knew Dean was more comfortable in sturdy leathers and metal.

“I don’t remember when we last had a feast. Seems like forever,” Dean said.

“We had one in the beginning of spring,” Sam said idly. He was trying to find anymore information on dragons by doing his own research, but so far nothing was fruitful. Most books were written long after his ancestors, incorporating the church's preaching of their evil ways. They didn't make Sam feel any better about the situation.

Dean yawned, only remembering to cover his mouth by the end of it. “That dragon is taking his sweet time getting here.”

“That’s fine.” Sam closed the book. He wondered if Gabriel would come as a normal person or a dragon. He was anxious about the arrival and hoped Gabriel wouldn’t announce the… conditions of equitis foedus to the general public. Maybe he could speak to Gabriel in private before anything like that came up.

The familiar bellow of the West Mountain Dragon could be felt it in Sam’s chest with the vibrations it sent through the earth. His hair prickled on his body and Dean must have also felt it because he quickly got to his feet. Unlike most of his life, the sound was not muffled by miles of trees but came from above. Sam shielded his eyes from the sun and held his breath. A movement of a shadow caught his eyes and for a fleeting second he thought it was a dragonfly by the silhouette. It circled high above, even as clouds passed over the sun to aid his view. It was steadily growing larger as Sam realized it was Gabriel descending in a sweeping circle.

Sam got to his feet, eyes fixated on the long serpent body and the occasional flap of four great wings, presumably to slow the flight to earth. His desire to get a weapon ready was probably a habitual trait of fighting off monsters all of his life. Even the soldiers and townspeople had been ordered not to attack the dragon that arrived that day.

Not that anyone liked the thought of NOT defending themselves. It made everyone uneasy and vulnerable. Sam also could not stand the feeling. He left the courtyard and darted into the castle. He did not head for weapons but up the stairs on the highest tower. A vast majority of the servants had gone to the windows to see the racket and Sam found one of the highest rooms with an empty balcony and stood where he could see over the downward slope to the village.

To Sam’s relief, Gabriel didn’t land within the kingdom, but in the large plane in the south where years ago there had been more farms, but now it was just a barren field. Sam got to see Gabriel land, his wings buffeting air against the grass so hard that it submitted to the earth without a fight. His claws skipped twice on the ground as momentum slowed and his long tail rested with the softest landing. Sam let out a slow, controlled rush of air. As nerve wracking as inviting a dragon into the kingdom was, seeing one land at a relatively safe distance was awe inspiring.

Gabriel turned his attention to the main kingdom and started to move towards it. Nearly all the people were inside buildings, maybe holding their breaths; Sam knew he was. Gabriel walked on his fore feet and his tail slithered behind him somewhat, but the majority of his weight was balanced well on two claws. It was like watching a jester walking on his hands; obvious that Gabriel’s body was made for flight rather than traveling on land. His wings folded much like a bird, covering a great deal of his body, but they suddenly lifted and opened as he reached the wall and for a brief, terrifying moment, Sam thought he was going to finally pillage them.

Sam had once seen a cat move across Bobby’s desk while searching for prey. Tip-toing between papers and inkwells so as not one thing was disturbed. Graceful and careful not to bother the environment. Gabriel moved quite like that cat, his claws sinking into the dirt streets and lifting himself over the wall and unlevel houses of the common people. Taverns and shops were bypassed only by his looming shadow. Gabriel’s jaws parted as he was partway though and his let out a strange trill that wasn’t as intimidating as his bellow. With his wings open, Gabriel seemed to have better balance and finally he reached the castle wall and to Sam’s horror he leapt into the largest open area of the castle, which was the courtyard. It didn’t seem that anyone was hurt and he didn’t see Dean lounging about so he assumed he was also somewhere to watch.

Gabriel’s head lifted and his eyes landed on Sam on the balcony, which was head level with Gabriel’s monstrous form. Sam hadn’t thought that dragons could smile, but he thought it was something like that when Gabriel let out that trill noise and his mouth parted in a non threatening way. Sam’s eyes left Gabriel’s when he caught a flutter of red that was tied around the narrowest part of Gabriel’s neck; like a wind swept flag of some sort. Sam’s eyes squinted to see what it was, but he was startled a few steps back into the room as Gabriel’s claws raised and the white talons lightly rested on the stone railing.

The next thing Sam knew, Gabriel, the man, was pulling himself onto the balcony, holding a thick rope and cloth as he stood stark naked only wearing a large grin.

“Hey, miss me?” Gabriel asked him cheerily as he wound the rope around one arm and snapped open the cloth he’d seen around the dragon’s neck moments before. It was a robe, Sam realized. It was large and red, hemmed with yellow and lined with fur. Gabriel wrapped himself in it and used the rope as a belt, winding it around himself thrice before securing it at his side. The sleeves were long and bell shaped, looking much bigger on him but it seemed to be such a luxurious piece of clothing as Gabriel adjusted it to his liking by folding down the lapels at his chest and then the ends of the sleeves to the crook of his elbows. The bottom reached his knees and covered him securely enough.

Sam wasn’t sure what to say. Within moments, a dragon had just come through his kingdom, found him, and had entered the castle without so much as breaking a sweat. “You…” He rubbed his temple with a few fingers. “You’ve probably scared all of my people to death.” Gabriel gave a shrug, a smirk on his face as he strutted into the tower with Sam as though he owned it.

“I know how to make an entrance,” Gabriel stated proudly. “Had to show them I’m not going to wreck anything by being around and also prove to the lords that I _am_ a dragon.” He clapped his hands together. “Now that all that’s out of the way, I do hope food is ready.” Sam heard a lot of noise in the hallway, mostly confused chaos and Sam knew why. There’d been a dragon and then it disappeared into the tower.

Sam sighed. “It should be. But you’ll have to meet the king and queen first.”

“Yes, yes,” Gabriel said, as though remembering it as an annoyance. “Social obligations.”

“Speaking of social obligations.” Sam closed the door to the room to drown out the sounds of people. “You can not mention that the equitis foedus is like marriage.” Gabriel blinked at him and folded his arms, chin held high as though he too was royalty.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because you’re a dragon and I’m a prince, and that sort of union is unholy.” Sam stated and Gabriel’s frown deepened.

“We made the bond already,” he said accusingly.

“I _know_ ,” Sam stressed and took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m not backing out of it, I intend to… to honor the foedus and its conditions, but I’d like to have it be discrete and modest. If you can understand.” Gabriel eyed him, thinking it over. His head rolled back but then he nodded and gestured for Sam to come to him with a simple hand gesture.

“Kiss me and I’ll keep our union chaste in public.” He smiled cheekily. “Dragon’s honor.” Sam’s skin flushed and his skin tingled with goose bumps but he nodded. He stepped close to Gabriel and leaned down, placing a kiss on Gabriel’s lips. It was brief and warm; a distant memory of the searing kiss on the mountain. Sam caught the scent of the forest on Gabriel’s skin and, strangely, the air of a gale filled autumn’s day. He pulled back, seeing Gabriel’s wry smile. “Your kisses are tame and sweet.” Heat flushed Sam’s face more and he backed away, opening the door.

“I’d like to end the chaos you started, if you please.” Sam stepped into the hall, where Dean just passed on his way up and back tracked with several of their soldiers.

“It’s alright Dean, he’s here,” Sam assured them and Gabriel gave an exaggerated bow to Dean, the grin of a jester on his face.

“Your highness,” Gabriel greeted and stood. “Mind showing me where that delicious smell is coming from?” Dean gave Gabriel a deeply annoyed frown but Sam chose to ignore it, waving towards the stairs.

“Follow us and we’ll show you,” Sam said, really hoping his face wasn’t as flushed as he felt it was. He sensed a long day ahead of him and really hoped everything stayed peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

To Sam’s pleasant relief, Gabriel was very accustomed to greeting a King and Queen with as much grace as a visiting nobleman. At least at first, anyway. He also seemed to have a merchant’s tongue, quick and clever to entice the senses. Any merchant worth their coin could decorate words to make them entertaining and leave out the ugly words so as not to raise the brow. If Gabriel had been a merchant, he would have been a very rich one, Sam mused as he sat at the feast, right next to the dragon. Dean sat munching away as Gabriel talked mostly with Queen Mary, who first wanted to address all the rumors that had been drifting around the kingdom since before anyone was born.

“M’Lady, I was simply acting in self defense,” Gabriel said, spreading a thick amount of butter on a roll, his plate piled with mostly meats with spiced yams and other starchy goods. The vegetables were mostly left untouched. “When a knight comes knocking on my cave looking to test himself or take my head it would be fairly rude to not show up, and in bad taste to die. So I fight and sometimes they get…” he waved the butter knife around, looking for the right word, “damaged.”

“I see,” Mary nodded in understanding. She was dressed luxuriously for the visitor, in white with a rich purple robe over her shoulders. She did not seem put off by the knowledge that Gabriel had indeed dispatched of all the knights through the years. “Over the years many of the people have found remnants of them, the armor and some less precious materials.”

“Well I certainly wasn’t going to use them,” Gabriel gave a shrug. “My cave would be full within the decade.”

“So dragon’s don’t hoard gold or precious stones?” Mary asked curiously.

Gabriel chuckled, barely withholding a scoff. “Maybe young dragons do, but it never held any value to me. You won’t find any gold in my cave. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Oh no, it’s just been a speculation for years,” Mary said. “I suppose anything else they had went to the wild.” Gabriel gave a mysterious smile.

“Long gone, I should think.” He stuffed the bread into his mouth, chewing vigorously. John was quiet and Sam could tell his father was still trying to figure out Gabriel like he himself was. Sam just stuffed his mouth with as much food as he could, trying to avoid any conversation. Of course there was the inevitable questions that John had asked them when they told him the dragon had accepted to protect them. Neither Dean or Sam could answer them at the time so it wasn’t a big surprise when after the entertaining thoughts of gold hoarding had slipped away and the main meal was winding down that John asked his questions.

“Why did you agree to the equitus foedus?” John asked and Sam kept his eyes on his plate, really hoping a dragon’s honor was worth something. “Can’t just be for cakes and pastries.”

“Well, your majesty, you’d be surprised how one’s tastes are taken into account when making a deal,” Gabriel said with a wry smile. “I lack the skill to cook like you humans do.”

“Fighting for just food seems a bit trivial,” John persisted and Sam wished his father would just be satisfied with whatever Gabriel gave him. “It can’t be very beneficial to your survival; seems more like we’d be a hindrance than anything.” Gabriel’s smile faded into a blank slate as he broke a roll of bread in half before the basket was taken away. The desert would be coming out soon and the servants were clearing the table. Not many scraps were left from the feast and everyone had eaten well. Besides the 5 of them there were others, the knights, wizards, and some nobles. Everyone who had heard they were going to meet a dragon of course wanted to fill the seats of the banquet table. Sam’s eyes rose at Gabriel’s long stretch of silence. “I can’t help but feel you have alternative means to the deal.” Gabriel bit into the bread and chewed thoughtfully before he answered.

“I was bored,” he said simply.

“Bored?” John echoed with disbelief.

“Aye.” Gabriel shrugged. “I’m very old, your majesty. Older than your great grandfather. Older than this form appears. Many of my brothers have either moved on from this land or died from their respective causes. Young dragons around here are not of my kind, they barely know the language of old and are not old enough to have interest in it.” His drawl let on the lethargic sounding life. “So I sleep, I eat, and I fight. The endless cycle of years I’ve had can drive any lesser dragon to either flying off to travel or into madness. But…” he smiled, “You humans are interesting enough. I’ve watched your generations dwindle but you’re more hardy than I’d initially given you credit. This particular kingdom has never attacked me so I’m inclined to mingle with you. Converse with you. And yes, even protect you.” His smile widened. “Wah-lah, no more boredom.” It sounded genuine enough to Sam’s ears; at least most of it. He couldn’t imagine being _‘bored’_ , but if Gabriel really was as old as he said he was, then maybe it was the truth. He was a large dragon with no natural enemies, and he could easily imagine Gabriel lazily laying in the sun with no fear of sword or claw.

John slowly nodded and let it go, which meant that he accepted the motivation. “I see.”

About then the pastries Gabriel had requested were brought out and Gabriel perked up at the sight of them. “Finally, the piece de resistance.” He rubbed his hands together excitedly. Even Dean looked mildly relaxed when the treats rounded the table.

But before they could even be set upon the table everyone stopped, hearing the alarm bell going off. The knights were up first, as well as Dean. Gabriel was ready with his fork and eying one of the pie dishes but looked up with mild annoyance as everyone left the room in a hurry. Dean rushed out with loud cursing, heading to the armory.

“What’s that?” Gabriel asked as Sam stood.

“We’re being attacked.” Sam looked expectantly to Gabriel. “Time to fulfill your end of the bargain.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood up. He pointed a finger at one of the servants, startling the poor girl.

“You better keep that out for me, this won’t take long,” Gabriel told her and Sam started to follow Dean to get suited up, but Gabriel wrapped his fingers around Sam’s forearm with a firm tug, giving him a toothy smile. “And you, I need a ride out to the front gate.”

“I need my armor,” Sam said.

Gabriel shook his head. “Too long. To the stables!”

-

Within a few minutes, Sam was on a saddled horse and galloping with Gabriel sitting behind him. The knights were still gearing up and Sam felt naked just tearing through the streets in his formal attire. He didn’t even have a sword at his side and yet he was taking Gabriel to the main gate, where soldiers were outside fending off whatever beast with swords and soldiers along the wall fired arrows. One of the soldiers hesitated for a moment when Sam ordered to be let through, but soon enough the gate was parted and they were through the gate. The drum of armor against stone rang as one of their soldiers nearly knocked them off the horse. Sam’s mare panicked momentarily but Sam got her to settle as Gabriel slid off and disrobed.

The soldiers may have been shouting it before, but it wasn’t until then did Sam look up and he felt breathless. It wasn’t the pack of wargs that had taken to attacking them; It was a giant. Sam felt the heat drain from his face as he looked up. It stomped on the ground with huge stumpy feet and the mass of several of their buildings. Historically, fights with giants never ended well for Winchester. Its flesh was speckled with arrows and in a huge paw it had a dead horse around the neck. For a large beast it was not slow because it had the muscle mass to move its large blubbery body. It's mouth opened and screamed at the soldiers, swinging the dead horse over the wall and into several men before it kicked through the wall, which crumbled.

“Here, watch this for me.” Gabriel’s robe was tossed over Sam’s head and he scrambled to pull it off. He looked up to see Gabriel’s dragon form was easily twice the length of the giant in height, but mass was a different matter. Sam’s mare whinnied nervously, but she was battle trained and held together well while they witnessed the power of a dragon. Gabriel hooked the giant with a claw, rolling him back and tossing him away with the flick of his wrist. The giant was startled by being shoved back but too rage fueled to give up as it got back to its feet, turning its ugly, battle scarred head towards them. Gabriel’s tail curled by the wall and Sam covered his ears when the loudest bellow ripped through the air, teeth bore menacingly at the giant, followed by a long hiss.

Giants were not wargs who fled for their lives. When one was enraged it would remain berserk until there was nothing left to destroy or until it keeled over from exhaustion. Sam had never seen one in his lifetime, but he’d read histories of the kingdom’s rebuilding after such an event. They’d never killed one but they’d drawn it away on horseback. Unfortunately, those brave riders never returned.

The giant returned the war cry, beating its huge fists against its arrow-filled chest and charging towards Gabriel. Gabriel sucked in great gulps of air as the distance closed and Sam’s horse DID throw him when Gabriel spewed a white and orange stream of fire against the wall of flesh. Sam scrambled up, still having a fear stricken grip on Gabriel’s robe. The fire only seemed to startle the giant because the next moment a huge fist collided with Gabriel’s muzzle, halting the stream of flame. The giant’s flesh was blackened and the arrow shafts were alight but it didn’t stop with one punch, it balled it’s meaty fists together and brought them down on Gabriel’s head. Gabriel seemed dazed by the hit and his body curled, wings tight to him before his large coils rolled and wrapped around the torso of the giant, like a python curling itself around a wild hog.

It dissolved into a wrestling match of coils and limbs but the giant just didn’t _stop_. With two limbs still free it had one hand around Gabriel’s throat and was smashing Gabriel’s upper body against the crumbling kingdom wall. Watching it made Sam nauseous and he thought for several moments that Gabriel was going to die or _was_ dead. His tail was still wrapped tight around the upper part of the giant’s torso and neck but it didn’t seem to be doing any good.

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted, but for all the good it did, he might as well have saved his breath. Even when the knights and Dean rode from the castle gates they hesitated when they saw the battle of the titans.

“Sam!” Dean rode over to him, fully clad in armor. “Fuck, Sam! Get inside! Are you crazy?” Sam was too fixated on the fight to give his attention to Dean. At least until Dean jumped off his saddle to grip Sam by his shoulders and shook him. “Get it together!” Sam looked at Dean, breathless and filled with the urge to do something stupid, like taking Dean’s horse and a bow and arrow to get the giant’s attention and lead is away from the castle wall. But he didn’t have a bow and arrow, and he doubted a sword would do anything but get him stomped into the ground like several of their men already were. Funny, none of their knights that had those items were doing anything but watching the giant smash away at their new guardian.

“I need your sword,” Sam said and Dean looked confused but Sam shoved his brother and with the favor of a downward slope of the land, he stumbled. Sam drew Dean’s broad sword from the scabbard and climbed Dean’s mare. Dean cursed at him as he rushed passed the knights towards the fight, but half way to the tangle of coils Sam noticed that all the fighting had gone silent and the arms of the giant were slack. Sam slowed the horse to a trot and it was eerily silent. Then the huge body sagged backwards, the earth vibrating when its back collided with the ground. The end of Gabriel’s tail was tangled tight around the thick neck. Gabriel rose from the dust and curled tighter, covered in blood, mud, and dust, forming a battle slick grime that Sam knew too well. Then, as though that wasn’t enough, Gabriel’s claws gripped the head and the torso, snapping the neck and then after a moment of force, removing the head from the body. Sam gripped the sword and robe in his hands, mutely watching as Gabriel’s head rose and he let out that ancient cry of victory that echoed through the valley.

Everything seemed to hold still for the longest time and there was some far fetched fear that the massive body would rise again. Gabriel just uncurled and slithered towards Sam, shrinking to his human form halfway and giving a casual wave with one arm. He was filthy with grime, unable to make out exactly where Gabriel was wounded, but Sam could see a fresh stream of blood leaking down the side of his face and then down his chest.

“Hey, that’s not the horse we rode in on,” he said with a light tone.

Suddenly conscious of what he had been about to do, Sam dismounted. “Are you alright?”

“I got one hell of a headache.” Gabriel touched the side where there was blood and winced, deciding not to press further.

Sam was about to ask further but Dean had finally caught up with him and Sam supposed he should have been grateful that Dean had removed his gauntlet before he punched Sam in the face. Sam stumbled back, more startled than anything but found himself braced against Gabriel, having caught him with an arm and keeping him upright.

“You idiot!” Dean’s fury was clear, helmet off and half stripped probably just so he could see when he was running after the mare. “What the hell were you thinking, Sam?!” Dean yanked back his sword looking on the verge of further violence. Sam doubted he was going to get hit again, but Gabriel put himself between them both and a hand on Dean’s armor, halting him at an arm’s length. “If you pull a stunt like that I will personally beat your ass into the ground!”

“Alright, alright, I got it!” Sam wiped his mouth, seeing his lip was split but he stood on his own.

“Hold it! Hold it! What are you fighting about?” Gabriel asked, and Dean really did look like he wanted another swing but instead he grabbed Impala's reins, holding on to her as he sheathed his sword.

“Mr. Hero just tried to ride in on your little fight with the giant!” Dean snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Sam. “You trying to DIE, Sam?!”

“I couldn’t just stand by and watch, Dean!” Sam found his voice again, finding odd comfort in the anger.

“So what, you were going to poke it with a sword and hope not to get stepped on?!” Dean snapped. “Were you gonna lead it off and be the fucking martyr this year?!”

“No one else was doing anything!” Sam said.

“The fucking DRAGON was FIGHTING! Use your head, Sam!” Dean said.

“I thought…” Sam stopped, not really sure what he was thinking.

“Fuck what ever you were thinking!” Dean said harshly. “Don’t do anything like that again.” He marched off with his mare and only several yards away did he stomp his foot and yell. “I hate giants!” Several of the knights followed him, though mostly to keep the order in town when inevitably the curiosity of the people would get the best of them. Charlie rode by to see if he needed anything but Sam just requested that someone find his horse.

Gabriel raised his brows at Sam but took his robe from Sam’s hand, tossed it around his shoulders, and said, “Well he’s kind of grouchy.”

“He usually is after a fight.” Sam said dryly. He himself felt numb but he knew the feeling of adrenaline draining from his system would make his sudden clarity go to zero very soon.

“You okay?” Gabriel pointed to his own lip to indicate Sam’s busted one and Sam nodded.

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt. You?” Sam moved his tense legs towards the gates.

“I need a bath.” Gabriel loosely tied the robe closed and Sam nodded. He could have someone draw Gabriel a bath. “And I’d say I earned that pie, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah.” Sam agreed with a startled smile. “More than.”

“Great!” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist. “Giants are a pain in the ass. I wonder what set it off.”

“Who knows.” Sam certainly didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted to lay down. He didn’t even care that they walked back to the castle like that, but he felt suddenly very happy that Gabriel was alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat on his bed with a heavy sigh. He turned in early after reporting what happened with Dean to their father. He got a very unwanted lecture from John. They had theorized about giant situations before. Their grandfather, King Henry, had dealt with one previously and they had never been able to regain that land for mining or farming. The dangers of a giant were terribly destructive. People died, property ruined, and they always lost one good cavalryman to leading it away.

To say that day was some sort of miracle was an understatement. The wall could be repaired in days. They had many injured, but only 5 deaths from brave men that they could bury properly. Compared to a historical death toll of 80 and a decimated portion of the kingdom, Sam considered it a victory. It was also a sign for him that his deal with the dragon was worth it.

There was a knock on his door, but before he could even answer it was pushed open. Sam frowned at the intrusion, wondering who rudely barged in. But seeing Gabriel standing there just made him sigh. Maybe dragons didn’t know about proper guest etiquette.

“You’re supposed to wait for me to answer before you come in,” Sam scolded him. Just because Gabriel saved the kingdom didn’t mean he was allowed to barge in where he pleased.

“Even though you’re my bonded mate?” Gabriel raised a brow, a playful tone in his voice. Sam’s stomach tightened at the reminder, especially as Gabriel closed the door after him.

“Yes, it’s considered polite,” Sam said firmly. Gabriel was clean from the battle grime and since his robe had been soiled while returning, he was offered spares. At least he was wearing leggings now, but he couldn’t seem to be satisfied with a closed shirt, instead he picked a rich blue robe that reached his ankles and actually fit him better than his own. He’d been given a belt, but it must have been lost around the time he started eating his well deserved pie so it hung open presently. At least he was wearing the boots they offered him. “Especially if it’s a guest visiting a prince.”

“Ah, but I’m not, now am I?” Gabriel stopped at the end of the bed and leaned against the wooden frame. “Were you really trying to ride in and save me.” Gabriel’s tone sounded patronizing to Sam’s ears. “That’s sort of sweet in a suicidal kind of way.” Sam leaned his elbows heavily on his knees. Tension had settled as a mild headache above his temples and he really didn’t want another lecture.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sam said.

“I do.” Gabriel folded his arms, leaning heavily on the bed post. “I was fighting and from what I gathered from your ranting brother, you were about to ride in; unprepared and having stolen your brother's horse.” Sam sighed and gathered a handful of his own hair, gripping it tight. All he remembered was seeing the giants arms raining down and Gabriel didn’t seem to be moving. “I want to hear your side.”

“I just… All I could see was the giant and you weren’t moving. If you died to a giant attack there would be nothing left of Winchester,” he said. “I wasn’t really thinking at the time, I just acted. I thought… I thought you were losing.” Gabriel was still for a moment before he walked over to Sam.

“Oh what great faith you have in me, Sam,” Gabriel teased and stood before him. He no longer smelled of death but there was a lingering cling of baked goods and must from the clothing being in storage. Sam let his head lean against Gabriel’s soft padded abdomen and felt more than heard Gabriel chuckle. Warm fingers pushed through his hair and raked gently over his scalp. “Hey, I fought a giant, I should be the one that’s tired.” The fingers sent the tension running and Sam felt his body go lax from the simple touch. His sleepless nights seemed to be catching up to him.

“I know. I wasn’t even in armor today.” He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Gabriel’s fingers combed through his hair for a few glorious moments and Sam forgot any inquiries or worries he’d had before. He couldn’t remember the last time he floated in the haze of relaxation. Or if he ever really had.

Then Gabriel curled his fingers at the base of Sam’s skull and tugged his hair back, before Gabriel’s lips descended on his. Sam’s breath hitched for a moment from surprise but he didn’t fight it. Sam relaxed into the warmth, even participated in it; maybe because he felt he should reward Gabriel in some way for saving them or maybe because his mouth was warm and his brain still caught in the haze of half sleep. Gabriel cradled his head in his hands, which was probably the only reason Sam was still upright because he felt boneless. As though Gabriel had stolen his breath again. For several moments it grew in intensity until Sam felt dizzy, but then Gabriel stopped, drawing back with a lustful gleam in his eye. Sam shivered, fear edging in as he thought of what Gabriel would ask of him.

Gabriel inhaled deeply and a wide smile spread on his lips. “If you died from a giant, I wouldn’t have protected this place any longer.”

Sam’s eyes blinked, cold consciousness drenching him suddenly. “What? But the foedus…”

“Mm-hm.” Gabriel touched the tip of Sam’s nose with a finger and the lightness of it annoyed Sam. “And that foedus ends when one of us dies. I’m not obligated to protect your kingdom after that.” Sam’s breath clogged his throat for a moment.

“But what about what you said at dinner?” He managed.

“What about it?” Gabriel asked.

“You said you were bored. That you liked this place. The people.”

“Mm, I do like it, so it has my interest, but that’s not why I fought a giant today.” His fingers caressed Sam’s jaw and neck, making his skin tremble. Gabriel was so close as he spoke. “Without someone to tie me here, I have no interest in fighting your battles or being a hero. You’re much better suited for that role.”

“But then _why_?” Sam asked.

Gabriel just smiled and said, “I think you’ve had a very long day and you need some rest, young prince. You look too tired to take in anything I have to say.” He took Sam’s shoulders and pressed them into the bed, leaning over him for but a moment. Sam wanted to protest, but his body felt like stone, heavy to move. His eye did however catch a patchy pattern splattered across Gabriel’s chest and his hand raised to touch it, momentarily thinking Gabriel was still dirty. When his fingers met skin, Sam realized it was a great big bruise at his ribs. Gabriel took his hand and chuckled dryly. “I don’t think either of us are up for anything more for the night, Sam.”

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, his eyes traveling up and seeing a hand shaped bruise around Gabriel’s neck, and even the one on Gabriel’s jaw was forming from where his fire had been interrupted.

“Shh, go to sleep.” Gabriel pressed another kiss to his lips. It was less lustful; more tender, but it was long and soon drew Sam to that hazy place. “We’ll talk tomorrow.” Gabriel drew back and within a few strides was out of his bed chambers. Sam thought briefly about following him but unconsciousness overtook him much faster than usual, plunging him into that hazy abyss called sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Soldiers had reported wargs during the night, but unlike normal attacks, the monsters instead feasted upon the flesh of the giant. No soldier could keep track of the numbers throughout the night but at least 50 had come and gone until daylight broke the horizon. A group decision was made to move the carcass away from the kingdom wall and deposit it into the woods. The head was a different matter. Because what a prize it was to have the head of a giant in their possession. Not only as proof of their size from their history books, but a sense of pride about having a trophy was too hard to resist. Sam couldn’t really deny the aspect of having one in the kingdom; it reminded him that the night before had really happened, that Gabriel had taken down a fearsome beast to protect him and it wasn’t his sleep addled mind making up stories. Though standing beside a head that was his own height was unnerving. He was glad when it was taken away to the butcher in a wagon. The meat wouldn’t be consumed but it did have to be removed by a skilled hand before it started to rot.

Sam felt refreshed, even relaxed after the full night’s sleep. He’d awoken and asked about where Gabriel had gone, only to hear from one of the servants that Gabriel had gotten up at daybreak and mentioned he was going into town. Sam was annoyed that he’d gone without him but he did handle the giant clean up just fine without him. Admittedly it would have been easier to ask Gabriel to carry the body away but a bunch of volunteers had cut the body to movable blobs of flesh and were taken away from the area. By the time noon rolled around the framework for the wall repair was well underway by the stone masons and Sam was famished. He decided to eat at the local tavern instead of walking back up to the castle.

It was much more active than he was expecting it to be. Though after a quick sweep of why, it was of course Gabriel in the middle of it. He was at the bar, in the same clothes as the night before and he seemed deep into what he was talking about. At least the robe was closed, hiding his neck and chest and but Sam could still see discoloration on his face. He seemed to have the barmaid, as well as several other patrons, enthralled in what ever tale he was spinning. What ever it was, it made the old men chuckle and the boys that weren’t quite men look on in amazement.

“But that was the day I learned to not to seduce a fairy,” Gabriel finished what ever tale he'd started with a drink from his stein. He turned then and gave Sam a casual wave. “Your highness! You grace us with your presence.”

“Good evening,” Sam greeted, not only Gabriel but the barmaid, Ellen. Perhaps grander kingdoms kept the common and royalty segregated, but in Winchester, Sam and Dean were very familiar with their people. It was why they tried so hard to keep everyone safe; they were friends and sometimes as close as family.

“Good evening, your highness,” Ellen greeted. “How goes the giant butchering?” She grabbed a mug and filled it with beer before setting it before him. Sam was grateful for the break and the alcohol and let out a long sigh. He hadn’t been doing most of the manual labor, but watching rotten meat roll by was sometimes hard to stomach. However, he was managing the situation so that guards were always with a moving cart, where the carrion was being spread out on the edge of the kingdom to distract the local predators. He also tried to defuse any disgruntled or lazy workers.

“Long, hot, and tiring for everyone,” Sam said and Gabriel moved beside him at the bar with his own drink.

“Even when they’re dead they’re a pain to deal with,” Gabriel told him. Sam gave him a disgruntled look, maybe because it had been a long day and Gabriel was enjoying himself far too much without even leaving him a message that he was going out. It bothered him, even if he didn’t want it to.

“You could have helped,” Sam said into his cup.

“My job is to fight, not clean up,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Did my part.”

“You know our local traveling storyteller, Prince Sam?” Ellen asked as she brought him over a plate of food.

Sam put down a few coins for the meal and looked up at her. “Who?”

Ellen pointed at Gabriel, who gave Sam a grin. “Gabriel. I didn’t think you had met him before.” Sam gave Gabriel a baffled look.

“I come in every once in a while,” Gabriel admitted and lifted his mug. “You know, no one makes mead like Mrs. Harvelle here. The Vikings’ gods would be jealous.”

“Oh, stop your blasphemous tongue,” Ellen said with a light tone. After a long moment, Sam remembered he could talk.

“I wasn’t aware… that he visited the village,” Sam said finally.

“Every few months or so. He’s been coming here since long before I remember.” Ellen excused herself with a hand wave as she had to go help some men down the bar. Sam turned to Gabriel, feeling had.

“You tell quite the tall tale,” Sam said bitterly.

“Hm?” Gabriel looked confused, sipping his wine.

“I thought you had never been here before,” Sam said.

“Now I NEVER said anything like that,” Gabriel defended with a light tone. “I happen to collect all the valuables those knights had when they tried to kill me and I spent the money here.” He lifted a finger. “I don’t _hoard_ it. I help the economy.”

“Do they know you’re a…”

“A traveling story teller.” Gabriel gave him a smile. “I think only the people in the castle know what I really am at the moment.”

Sam sat in silence a moment. He wondered how much of this dragon was truth and how much was an illusion. Sam usually got a good idea of who someone was after the first conversation, but he'd known Gabriel for three days and he still didn't know Gabriel's angle. He just talked in a steady stream of half truths and partial explanations. Were all dragons like this? He certainly hadn't heard of it before. Sam always thought of dragons as stoic, intimidating beasts that scared lesser men just by opening their eyes after a long sleep. While Gabriel certainly did possess those qualities as a gigantic reptile at first, it always seemed to dwindle to odd quirks that made Sam think of him less of a monster and more like a cat or tamer beast. Gabriel the man seemed much more complicated than his beastly form. Probably because of his merchant's tongue.

Sam finished and paid for his meal and Gabriel followed him out to the street. Gabriel was chipper and he bumped his hip against Sam's as Sam was walking back to the castle.

“We should go find a nice stream to soak ourselves in,” Gabriel suggested. Sam rubbed his temple and half attempted to hide his face with a hand. It was daylight and people could easily see them interact.

“Discretion, Gabriel,” Sam said under his breath.

Gabriel sighed and folded his hands behind his back, picking up a snooty atmosphere. “Fine. Would your highness like to go and take a swim in a wild mountain stream?”

“No, thank you,” Sam said. “I have to make sure everything is alright at the castle. I need to make sure everything is in order. Cataloging funds for damages and repairs. Finding a spot to bury the dead. Inventory of food supplies.”

Gabriel let out a long suffering sigh. “You know you're a _prince_ , right? There are other people who DO those things. You have undertakers, book keepers, and servants.” Sam paused in thought. They did have people, but he often felt that he too had to keep track of these things to be better prepared. To know what was going on.

“I could use this time to train,” Sam said finally. He'd been slacking in the area of fighting practice, mostly because of the attacks and getting acquainted with a dragon. Dean favored the activity with the knights and he used to be one of the few that could put his older brother on the ground in a mock duel.

“I think you need to relax,” Gabriel said as they reached the castle gates. “Not to mention we have had very little alone time to... discuss preliminaries.” He used his strange waggle of his brows to convey the foedus. Sam's face warmed but he paused in the entry hall where servants gave him a nod and asked him if he needed anything.

He kept skimming over that large gaping void that screamed 'being married to a dragon was part of this deal' and perhaps he was trying to avoid it. The only alone time they'd actually had was the night before, when Gabriel's warm hands and kiss sent him into the sweet oblivion of sleep. The more he thought about it, the more he tried to convince himself it was because of the stressful fight and sleepless nights. Feeling someone's tender warmth shouldn't have been so effective on him. He liked to think he was above needing those primal feelings.

But they did need to have a more private discussion. “Alright,” Sam agreed finally and told the servants, “We'll need a couple horses.”


	8. Chapter 8

Going out in the woods with a dragon was not as simple as getting on a horse and riding off into the distance; especially when one was a prince. Safety was in numbers and not in a wild dragon that just came to the kingdom a day ago. A servant was told where Prince Sam was going and then two on duty guards were paid to be off duty for the rest of the day so that it would seem they took back up. Sam really didn’t want anyone privy to what he and Gabriel talked about. He didn’t want Dean to know or be worried. After all, what if Gabriel wanted to kiss him again? Or what if Sam kissed Gabriel?

The thought of further touching made Sam’s face hot and his flesh prickle. It gave an uncertain thrill but he pushed the thought away. Logically, Gabriel was just going to explain/expand on the foedus. So he wished his mind wouldn’t skip to such things.

“It would have been faster to fly here,” Gabriel said whilst tying his borrowed horse to a tree. Sam dismounted and looked down the rocky bank to the free flowing river. It wasn’t a part of the river that Sam had been to before. Gabriel led him there so it was near his own cavernous home.

“I’m sure it would have been for you, but if you hadn’t noticed, I don’t have wings,” Sam said.

Gabriel turned to give him a shrug as he danced across the large rocks towards the water. “I could carry you, or you could have rode me.” Sam grimaced at the thought. Either way sounded like a good way to get injured.

“I’ll gladly keep my feet on the ground, thank you.” Sam took more calculated steps across the larger boulders after Gabriel.

“Another day then,” Gabriel said with an upbeat tone as he stripped his vest and shirt. Sam looked at the larger part of the river where the current slowed. The water was so clear he could see the bottom where there were moss covered rocks and small fish in the shade of some brave trees that grew near the river edge. Sam was distracted when Gabriel waded in completely nude. Sam averted his eyes to be polite. Gabriel had stripped unabashed in front of him several times but it was only to shift into that huge reptilian form. His attention was brought back when Sam felt the splash of cool water on his legs and he stumbled back.

“Come on, your highness,” Gabriel said with a playful smile. “Join me.”

“Um, I thought bathing in the river was just a helpful suggestion.” Sam tapped his fingers together. He wasn’t comfortable with the thought of bathing with Gabriel. He’d only known the man for a few days. “I thought we would talk about the foedus in more detail.”

“And we will,” Gabriel affirmed and patted the water he was waist deep in. “Once you get your royal butt in the water. You’ve seen me naked many times but I’ve yet to see you bare chested.” Sam’s belly clenched as he stared at the water. Gabriel put his hands on his hips, giving Sam a look of impatience. “You act as though I’ll jump you as soon as I see flesh.”

“I…” Sam sighed and stripped his cloak from his shoulders. “I might be intimidated by the thought?” He found the rock Gabriel had laid his clothes upon and did the same so they would remain dry. “This is an uncommon practice for me.” He shed his clothes until he was no longer shielded from the sun’s heat. He turned to see Gabriel staring at him wordlessly. “What?”

A slow smile spread on Gabriel’s face. “I wouldn’t mind jumping you, actually.”

Sam grabbed his cloak and used it as a curtain between himself and Gabriel. “This was a bad idea-”

“I was _joking_ ,” Gabriel insisted, a smirk on his face. “How am I supposed to deny how handsome you are? I _do_ want to touch you.”

“I would appreciate it if you showed more tact and restraint,” Sam said.

“Alright, alright, I shall restrain myself. Just come in the water.” Gabriel splashed his hands in the water and Sam gave a wary look. He put down the cloak and stepped into the chilled water. Sam adjusted to it quickly by dunking himself into the water as soon as the depth allowed. Gabriel smiled and swam over to him. Sam brushed his long hair out of his face and was startled that Gabriel had closed the distance so quickly and silently.

“So, you want to know what you’ve gotten yourself into, young prince?” Gabriel teased with his expressive brows. Cautiously, Sam nodded. “Alright.” Gabriel drifted back, finding shade in the shallows and many boulders made firm anchoring points against the slow but constant current. Gabriel rested his arms on a boulder that just breached the surface and Sam followed watching him from across the rock. “A long, long time ago, when I was just a hatchling, this land was home to my species; dragons of magic. And just as long ago, this place was occupied by both man and dragon.” Sam also leaned on the rock, listening closely.

“There’s not much in our history about dragons.” Sam mentioned.

“Well back then there wasn’t ‘paper’ or ‘ink’.” Gabriel waved a hand dismissively. “It was before this language. We shared a tongue and some symbols and they were carved into the mountains where we lived.”

“The dragons.”

“Both the dragons and the humans.”

Sam thought that over a moment. “The ones that made pacts together.”

“Correct.” Gabriel gave a wide smile. “It wasn’t uncommon back then that four or five pairs were bound and claimed territory on each of these mountains.” Gabriel gestured to the closest Western Mountain but other mountains were obscured by the trees and were several days ride from the kingdom of Winchester. Gabriel looked up at the mountain a moment, his fingers dipping back into the water, his voice sober. “Those were good times.” Sam looked at Gabriel curiously but Gabriel perked himself up soon enough and said, “anyway, I remember when a bonded human and dragon would scatter invading predators and foreign people in one fell swoop. Hunting for meat. Drinking ale into the night. Bon fires and nonsense drunken music. Not to mention couples wandering off to make love in the woods.” He had a wide nostalgic smile on his face.

“It sounds… hedonistic.” Sam commented.

“Oh, it was,” Gabriel agreed. “Though even back then it wasn’t ‘natural’ to make a foedus. Because you were devoting your life to another without hopes of breeding.”

“Not even a male and female?” Sam asked curiously, because he didn’t see why women wouldn’t be a part of it as well.

“Well, considering that dragons lay eggs and humans do not, that’s right.” Gabriel smiled. “Sex with humans is so much more fun though, so I think it’s worth it.” Sam’s face flushed but curiosity overrode sheepishness.

“Dragon sex then is… How would you describe…?”

“Abrupt.” Gabriel filled in, unabashed just as he was with stripping. “It’s for breeding only because it’s seasonal. Not much room for cuddling or making out.” He pointed to his own thin lips. “Kissing is also one of those many enjoyable perks that you have going for you. Not to mention the capacity of those mind blowing orgasms.”

“I’m sorry I asked.” Sam covered his eyes with his hand. He wasn’t quite expecting Gabriel to be that blunt. He was hoping to breach the subject slowly; tactfully. Gabriel just grinned at him.

“Speaking of kissing.” Gabriel pulled himself through the water, around the rock where Sam was. Sam’s back was pressed into the rock and he was corralled there by the Gabriel’s arms. “I haven’t had one of those kisses in a fortnight.” Sam glanced over at their clothes, which were several yards away across the river.

“I kissed you last night,” Sam corrected, feeling Gabriel’s body brush beneath the surface of the water. It wasn’t unpleasant but the sensation was new.

“Feels like a fortnight then.” Gabriel brushed his knuckles up Sam’s upper arm and Gabriel pulled himself closer, placing his warms lips on Sam’s chilled shoulder. Sam stayed still. He wasn’t sure what to do. To allow Gabriel to do what he liked or touch him back. Gabriel didn’t go further and there was an odd stretch of silence. “Do you not enjoy it?” Sam slowly looked to Gabriel again, seeing a bemused expression on his face.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You’re coy, and I wonder if you’re a virgin or you don’t like it.” Gabriel said.

“Well I… It’s just…” How to explain exactly what his brain was going through. He was nervous to be sure, but for several reasons that he didn't think Gabriel would understand.

Gabriel’s wet fingers pressed to Sam’s lips, ceasing any jumbled words. “Virgin or not enjoying yourself?” Gabriel asked firmly before releasing his mouth to speak.

Sam had never thought of himself a virgin. Virgins were maidens of virtue and purity. Beautiful women that he’d see in passing; normally in trade or treaty meetings. He’d been too busy to marry and if he and Dean were going in birth order, it would be a long time before their parents to betroth him. Not that he could if he was ‘married’ to Gabriel. What he didn’t like was the uncomfortable thought of getting caught and prosecuted, or perhaps God himself would find his actions and sins too great. Gabriel’s lips felt good; better than they should have. They were warm, solid, and always tasted of something wild. The wilderness was alluring; dangerous, but comforting way down deep in his bones.

“Virgin,” He finally answered clearly and then quickly followed with, “But I’m not a maiden, I’ll have you know.” A wide smile spread on Gabriel’s mouth.

“I know. That’s fine.” Gabriel’s lips drew close to Sam’s, his fingers tracing Sam’s jaw. “I can work with virgins.” Gabriel’s wet thumb drew down Sam’s cheek. Sam could feel Gabriel’s warm breath on his lips and his eyes flickered up to meet Gabriel’s every so often. The more he looked into Gabriel’s eyes, the more he noted how they crinkled and twinkled with the sun’s diluted reflections from the water. He was waiting for Gabriel to kiss him, maybe. Or perhaps he was expecting Gabriel to take the kiss. After all, Gabriel wanted this or him or…

Actually, Sam had no idea what Gabriel wanted.

“What if I said I didn’t like it?” Sam whispered above the water and backed it up reassuringly with, “Hypothetically speaking.”

“Well,” Gabriel clucked his tongue, taking time with his words. “I suppose that we may become a bitter pair of lovers. The kind that pronounce monogamy for the sake of their land. The sort that is more lonely than being alone. A shackle that would only be unlocked by one of us spilling a body’s worth of blood.” A bone rattling wave of ice settled in Sam’s belly and admittedly, he’d been prepared for an outcome like that several days prior. But he was not as disgusted by the touch of a dragon, or the kisses that he’d received. Gabriel was not being a mindless beast that he feared. “But that’s not the case.”

“No, it’s not,” Sam agreed quietly and let out a deep breath that he was sure Gabriel felt on his face. “But you’re a dragon, and a man, and I can assure you this would never be accepted by the church or my parents; no matter how many giants you slay. Dean is already in denial about it. That or he’s just still angry about me borrowing Impala.” Dean loved that horse far too much to be healthy; Sam had called him out on it several times. “And I’m not sure what you want from me.” He met Gabriel’s eyes unwaveringly. “Does it really matter to you if I like it or not?” In a way, it made him feel more sinful for enjoying what little Gabriel had already given him.

“I want you to want me back,” Gabriel admitted and then gave a mood lightening smile. “I’m not in a hurry, Sam. We can take our time and we can both find out what you like.” Sam nodded slowly, taking it all in stride. He was actually relieved that Gabriel wanted to take his time. He wasn't confident enough for something akin to a wedding night. Gabriel’s arm wrapped around his middle and his hand pressed into Sam’s hip, drawing them so their flesh met under the water. Sam’s face flustered but his skin melded against Gabriel’s with little resistance. However, he still looked around nervously in case anyone was spying. “No one but us, Sam.” He looked back to Gabriel, their noses bumping because of close proximity. Sam caught Gabriel’s twinkling eyes and he just gave into it.

They kissed, wet and refreshing. Sam couldn’t say who closed the distance but he had the sneaking suspicion that it was himself. Tension was swept away with the water current as he entangled his fingers with the tendrils of Gabriel’s hair. The other hand held on to Gabriel so he wouldn’t drift away in the water. Gabriel wasn’t in danger of drifting away though. He just guided Sam’s chin into a better angled kiss and started acquainting Sam’s body with his wandering fingertips.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Sam was light on his feet as he strode down the castle hall. All morning he'd felt, well, happy. He felt a large weight was lifted off his shoulders and Dean had muttered something about being Sam shining brighter than the sun was that morning; and to cut it out. Sam really couldn't account for the good feeling except for the couple of hours he spent with Gabriel. Just thinking about it made his skin prickle with goosebumps. It was a long time since he'd taken an afternoon off, and spending it with Gabriel had turned out much better than expected. It made him start thinking the foedus wasn't going to be as terrible as initially feared. He was still a bit nervous about actually admitting that he liked Gabriel in that way but right then, he felt good. Not only for the fact that what Gabriel did felt good against his skin but he had to admit that he trusted Gabriel more than he first had.

Sam was drawn out of his reverie when the throne room door was thrown open right in front of him, nearly hitting him in the face but he side stepped behind it just in time to avoid the solid wood.

“The utter arrogance of lustful princes,” muttered a deep throated sneer. Sam’s heart was already thudding from the door, but he froze behind it when he heard those words. Not only from the thought that someone had started to suspect he and Gabriel were having physical relations, but the fact was that that voice belong to the head clergyman of Winchester; Father Azazel. “chasing after flesh like a hungry warg…” The throne door slowly closed and standing there was the middle aged man in white robes and a thick black stole-cloak over it; hood raised to rest on his head. Sam was quiet, but as the door closed, Azazel’s piercing amber eyes were drawn to Sam. Sam didn’t want to admit that Azazel scared him but… He just did. Always had. Always made him uncomfortable, as though he could bathe forever and never feel clean. Azazel didn’t look surprised to see him there, he actually looked pleased.

“Ah, Prince Sam, Your Highness.” Azazel gave him a bow of respect. His tight lipped smile and eyes made him look like a reptile. Maybe he was dragon in disguise as well. Sam could never quite look Azazel in the eyes, even if he was the prince and Azazel was the priest.

“Father Azazel,” Sam greeted, nodding his head.

“Your brother was supposed to attend our little meeting about the taxes to reinforce the wall,” Azazel said with a smile but managed a mean tone. “He seems to be taking our knights out to the local tavern and conversing with the whores that wallow in the mud.” Sam pursed out his lips and the huff he let out was really one of relief more than frustration. He was worried Azazel had been talking about him. It would not be the first time Azazel knew that Sam was doing he wasn’t supposed to. Though Dean going down to the local tavern or brothel was not uncommon as Azazel seemed to think. Of course Sam knew Dean was not supposed to do it, but Dean wasn’t one to be held down by the word of god to do anything.

“Ah well… Maybe I could talk to him,” Sam said. Though really, what could he say to Dean that would really make him stop? He’d been doing it for years. Balthazar accompanied him often to the brothels. Charlie also occasionally enjoyed them. Castiel had gone once, and then never again. “Father as well.”

“I highly doubt anything said to the man would change him,” Azazel seemed exhausted by the prospect and seemed more mournful as he continued. “Honestly, you would have been a far better crowned prince. You’re a god fearing man. Sensible. Level headed. Fair and just. A perfect King.” Guilt only weighed down in Sam’s stomach. He didn’t feel he ‘deserved’ the crown. Dean was older, and in some ways, he could make harder choices that Sam could. No, Dean wasn't the most virtuous person, but he always picked right in the end; unlike Sam's own almost-suicide ride into a giant battle.

“No, Dean is good. He’ll come around when he’s needed to,” Sam said. “I’m not… I’m not…” worthy was at the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t give Winchester what it needed; or at least, he didn’t think he could. He knew he was a prince but taking the crown from Dean never entered his mind. He… sometimes felt that if he was given the kingdom that he’d crack under the pressure.

Azazel rested a hand on Sam’s arm. He supposed it was supposed to be soothing like a father figure, but all Sam felt was his skin crawl and he wanted to pull back from Azazel. “Now, now, crowns are not handed down in order of birth. They should be given to men of action. To men who watch everything that go on in this kingdom. To people who know best. You, Sam, are one of those men. You _are_ worthy.” Sam swallowed dryly and he strangely felt his head clutter, losing focus for just a few hazy seconds. Heavy thoughts strayed across his mind.

He DID do most of the work that their parents set before them. He did maintain much of the things that had to be done. He was the one that offered himself fully to a dragon; not Dean… Dean was often brash, hard headed. Could he really rule or would he be a king that ran off to the brothel... Just that thought alone caused the starting heat of anger in his belly and he didn't normally think those sorts of thoughts of his brother.

Before those thoughts could dip into darker ones, Azazel’s hand left him and he felt another hand at his elbow. That one steadied him and he realized he was off balance.

“Easy there, your highness,” Gabriel said with a slight laugh in his voice, though it was tight and not quite fluid as usual. “Falling would not be in your best interest.” Sam blinked and came back to himself, his head clearing from the anger, but not the full fog.

“I’m… sorry?” Sam stood straight, not really sure why he’d zoned out while talking to Azazel. Speaking of whom, Azazel was standing near by, looking perturbed by Gabriel’s sudden presence. Or seemingly sudden presence.

“And you are?” Azazel asked while looking at Gabriel. Sam blinked and remembered Azazel wasn’t at the welcoming party for their new dragon guardian. He'd been busy with things at the church, or so he said.

“Oh, Father Azazel, this is Gabriel, the dragon and our honored guest,” Sam introduced, falling back to formalities until he got a moment to himself; he needed to sit and gather his head. He suddenly felt so tired. “Gabriel, this is Father Azazel, Winchester’s Priest.” Gabriel gave an exaggerated bow, one that Sam was sure a jester would make with the curling of his arms and his head nearly touched the floor.

“My, my, man of the cloth himself. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Gabriel said with his exaggerated grin.

“Like wise, I’m sure,” Azazel returned with his tight smile. Sam swallowed, feeling a sudden tension. The clergyman cleared his throat. “Well, Prince Sam. I’ll bid you a good day. I have my flock to attend to. See you at mass, of course?”

“Of course,” Sam said with a nod. Azazel quickly departed down the hall, his stole billowing out behind him as he turned and Sam blinked, still slightly confused at what had transpired.

Gabriel’s smile dropped as soon as Azazel turned away before he looked to Sam. “You alright?” Gabriel asked him.

“Hm?” Sam blinked. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

Gabriel eyed him for a moment before he shook his head. “Never mind. Not important, I suppose.” He gently pulled Sam’s elbow, which Sam realized Gabriel had kept his hold on, and they walked in the opposite direction. “Some Priest you got there.”

“Um, yes. Father Azazel is very…” His skin felt so cold all of a sudden and Sam rubbed his arm where Azazel had been holding it. It almost felt as though Azazel had been cutting off circulation in his whole arm because he felt so chilled. But that was ridiculous. Azazel touch had been light; and yet strangely threatening. He worked his fingers to get blood flowing to them again and blinked. “I guess I’m more tired than I thought if I’m zoning out in conversations.”

“Mm.” Gabriel didn’t comment and oddly enough Gabriel opened the nearest door, finding an open bed chamber for guests. It took a moment to realize it was Gabriel’s because his luxurious robe was hanging on the nearest clothes' hook. Also, the bed was simply a mess with extra pillows and betting. It almost looked like a nest of sorts. There was at least 3 dirty plates with crumbs from pastries as well as some of the furniture looked broken. That broke Sam out of his secondary daze for a sharp moment.

“My god, I should call a servant to fix your room. It looks like a storm hit this place,” Sam was aghast. Each guest room was to be cleaned during the day when guests, dragon or no, were out. Gabriel’s mouth broke into a smile, the first genuine one he’d seen since Azazel.

“I doubt you’ll find one that will do it since I threatened them all with being eaten if they so much as fluffed a pillow,” Gabriel said and directed Sam to sit down on the edge of the bed, partway onto the center of the nest of plush cotton, silks, and linens. “I can’t handle my bed being fixed for me every day. It’s a dragon thing.”

“The dishes though.” Sam looked around. “The _table_.” Said table was missing a leg and lay on it’s edge for some odd reason.

“Don’t worry about the table,” Gabriel laughed a bit uneasily. “I accidentally transformed and it was an unfortunate side effect.” Sam stared at him but Gabriel put his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “I need you to relax.”

“Um, alright…” Sam sat still, confused but he did relax. Gabriel pressed his warm thumb to Sam’s forehead and then it slid slowly down his face, being a sharp contrast to his chilled skin. Sam’s mind felt hazy, but he didn’t mind this haze since it was more tiresome than stressful. He wanted to curl up in bed with Gabriel and press into his warmth for several hours. Gabriel cupped Sam’s face in his hands and pressed his lips to his forehead, murmuring words that Sam didn’t know, but they were soothing and Sam felt odd tingles as though they were back in the water and Gabriel was whispering promises; they were wordless and yet they held meaning.

“Sam,” Gabriel finally said, “open your eyes.” Sam blinked, not realizing he’d closed them. He felt clearer minded and less tired. He still felt a bit boneless because Gabriel was still so warm, but there was no longer such a sharp contrast. “Very good.” Gabriel smiled widely, obviously pleased.

“What happened?” Sam was sure he’d zoned out again, but he was sure Gabriel was aware of it this time.

“You just looked so drained, I thought you could use a bit of healing,” Gabriel said. Sam blinked.

“Healing?” He asked, confused. “You can heal people?”

“Just a bit of magic,” Gabriel assured him. “Nothing to worry about. You're alright now.”

“Magic,” Sam repeated. He wasn't sure what to think about that. When Garth talked of magic, it was normally of ritual and calculations of pattern, with a little bit of something extra. Garth also said it took time and that he was still sort of an apprentice to Bobby, even though he was a technically a full fledged wizard. Sam guessed it was partly due to mishaps like knocking over shelving. He really shouldn't have been so surprised that Gabriel could use hands on magic because he'd seen the man become a dragon and then a man again before his very eyes. In fact, this man was a dragon, so he shouldn't doubt Gabriel's power. “Then what was wrong with me?” He'd felt extremely hazy headed in the hall, but now he was wide awake, nearly back to that happy state he'd been in before.

Gabriel was quiet a moment before he gave one of those merchant smiles. “Bit of a chill, I'd think.” Gabriel took a seat next to Sam. “Tell me what you know of magic, Sam. It doesn't seem to be very popular here.”

“It's not common knowledge,” Sam said and readjusted himself on the bed so the edge of the nest was more under his knees. “It's rituals of pagan peoples and demons.” He paused, quickly rethinking his words. “I mean, that's what the scripture says. Azazel preaches it very strongly. But Bobby and Garth are the court wizards and they're two of the most trust worthy men I know.” Gabriel sprawled out in his nest on his side, listening to Sam with his chin propped up on his hand. “And you're a Dragon of magic, as you said so I'm sure it's not all evil.”

Gabriel raised a high brow. “It’s a shame,” he said. “Back in the good old days everyone knew at least little magic. At least enough to know when they were being affected by it.”

Sam frowned lightly, wondering if Gabriel was insinuating something. “Was I being affected by something?”

“I’m just saying, humans used to know more,” Gabriel skirted around the subject but Sam could tell there was something he was not saying. “Does my prince know any magic?” Gabriel did that strange waggle of his brow that made him want to smile or roll his eyes.

“Of course not,” Sam said. “I’m a prince, I have other matters to attend to rather than hocus pocus. Garth and Bobby spend years studying it.”

“Studying and not practicing?” Gabriel asked wistfully and rolled himself closer to Sam.

“Well, yes. I mean, studying it is one thing, put practicing it can be dangerous.” Sam shook his head and could not imagine Garth being allowed to practice magic without there being some very large explosions.

“Anything can be dangerous.” Gabriel had turned himself onto his back and laid half of himself across Sam’s lap; his back across his thighs and his hands tucked behind his head. “Depends on who’s doing the wielding though.”

“That’s the dangerous part,” Sam said firmly.

“Is it really?” Gabriel raised both brows, looking both comfortable in his new spot and critical of Sam’s opinion.

“Of course. If it was common knowledge, can’t you imagine thieves and drunkards using it?”

“If the merchant knew it he could protect his wares. If the innkeeper knew it, there would be less drunkards causing trouble,” Gabriel debated.

Sam paused a moment. “Are you debating a political stance on magic?”

Gabriel smiled. “Seems so.”

“You know, one shouldn’t debate politics in bed,” Sam said pointedly.

“Oh, you should always debate politics in bed. That’s where the fun is.” Gabriel gestured to himself, who looked very comfortable indeed on Sam’s lap. He warmed Sam’s legs so Sam didn’t discourage the position. “You know I use magic. What makes you trust me with it?”

Sam blinked and thought it over carefully. Gabriel was a sly dragon and it reminded him that dragons were old and wise so maybe Gabriel was being serious on the matter. “You’re a dragon. It’s in your nature to use magic. It’s not like we could stop you from using it.”

“True, true, but forgo the points you can’t change.” Gabriel waved it off, eyes closing. “What makes my magic not evil compared to one who is evil and uses magic?”

“Well… You haven’t hurt anyone. You’ve helped us in fact.”

“Correct.” Gabriel nodded. “My choices decide how I use it. If I wanted, I could be one of those terrors of the sky that demand sacrifices and you’d all have to obey me or die, or something dramatic such as that.”

Sam blinked because that was one of Dean’s primary fears when they first set out to talk to Gabriel. “Why don’t you then, if you can?” Gabriel cracked one golden eye to look at Sam, an affectionate twinkle there with his smile.

“I have standards, for one,” Gabriel said. “two, I don’t want to. And really, I think your brother’s claim to the best pies in the country is correct.” Sam sighed but smiled and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

“You’re incredibly simple to please for a dragon,” Sam told him.

“And why should things be complicated?” Gabriel gave a casual shrug. For that, Sam had no answer. He just leaned down and accepted that he didn’t have a very strongly built opinion or theories on magic yet to debate with Gabriel about it so he left him with a kiss on his lips. The smile on Gabriel face grew happily.

“Not everyone is like you, Gabriel,” Sam told him.

“I know,” Gabriel agreed fully. “I’m a blessing.” Sam laughed lightly but really didn’t think it was completely true because of the state of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

“Well don't you look fancy,” Gabriel praised as he leaned his shoulder against the open door into Sam's room. It was early Sunday morning and Sam was up, dressed in a satin blue tunic that reached his knees, adorned with gold buttons. A violet fringe lined the bottom and the end of the long sleeves. The cloak he wore was a deep maroon around his shoulders. He secured the tunic with a black leather belt with a buckle of the kingdom's crest, a serpent with wings and a fearsome disposition. It was more formal than the usual attire that he wore around the castle. Church was a place he liked to take extra care in attending in clean clothes. Sam made it a habit to go whenever there was mass because he often wanted to be in God's good grace. When he was younger he often hoped pleasing God would surely bring his kingdom peace from the beasts that plagued it. With all the ruckus of a giant and Gabriel's presence, he felt guilty about missing Azazel's recent preaching.

“You really should knock,” Sam told him, looking in his full length mirror and finished fussing with the decorations that were pinned to his cape. He wore black leggings and a less worn pair of leather boots as well. Gabriel just shrugged and rapped upon the open door with a rhythmic tap. Sam rolled his eyes at the non verbal sarcasm. He turned his full attention to Gabriel. “Would you like to accompany me to mass?” It was a fleeting idea because he couldn't see Gabriel sitting quietly for an hour or so. Gabriel just laughed and sauntered in, eying Sam up and down. Gabriel himself was back in his lush red robes, without the leggings or boots. If Gabriel wasn't really a powerful dragon, he was sure someone would have asked him to put on both.

“No, my dear prince, I have more important things to do,” Gabriel said cheerily. “Like lounging about the castle and being fed Turkish delights by your servants.” Sam raised his brows and grimaced a bit when he remembered the state of Gabriel's room.

“Maybe you should go out instead. If you lounge too much, you'll be called a lazy dragon,” Sam warned him. Gabriel just shrugged.

“Oh terrible rumors will ruin my reputation. What ever shall I do?” He snickered and stood before Sam, looking at him with a quirked brow. “I'm a dragon, and I really think you should know, we like to lounge about in peaceful times and sleep in a comfortable hovel.”

“Hovel is right,” Sam said with a sigh. “I really wish you'd let someone straighten up your room.” That had been days ago and Sam had talked with several servants about it, only to confirm that the threat Gabriel had given to be treated as very real.

“No can do, Sam.” Gabriel waved his hand to get off the subject of his preferred living habitat. “I’ve been to the catholic church thing before. It really is a… sobering experience,” Gabriel finally decided on. “Not really fun, in any case. I think it feels more like a lecture than any sort of story.” Gabriel perked up, a wide smile back on his face. “Now the Norsemen, they have fun tales of their gods. Greeks too. Too many to count, actually.” Sam blinked. The Norsemen were far north of Winchester and the Greeks far south. Only in a rare exchange did he hear of such countries.

“It sounds like you’ve traveled a long way,” Sam commented.

“Traveling storyteller,” Gabriel reminded him with a song in his voice and a bit of pride with it.

“I thought…” Sam paused before he shyly said, “I assumed you’d been here all your life.”

Gabriel chuckled jovially. “I’ve been here all _your_ life. I’ve really only been back here within the past century.” Gabriel paused at Sam’s confused expression and he returned a softer, more understanding smile, “I’m much older than your kingdom is, Sam.”

“I suppose I never asked,” Sam said thoughtfully. Then again, there had been so much to talk to Gabriel with at present that they had yet to go into a dragon’s past. “You seemed at home in the area, I just assumed incorrectly.” Gabriel cleared his throat and took Sam’s hand in his.

“My history is a long one, so let’s set it in a future date.” Gabriel kissed the back of Sam’s hand; a simple gesture that Sam felt much more at peace with at casual moments. Gabriel’s momentary formality also gave Sam a rush of attraction towards the dragon. There were still many things he was learning about Gabriel; many levels to what he was. A dragon, a merchant, a traveler, a giant slayer, a seducer, a magician, and a -sometimes- gentleman. Gabriel had only been living amongst them for a week now, but he'd shown so many sides to himself already,

“I’d like you to tell me it one day,” Sam said, with some earnest. “About where you’ve been. Where you came from. Stories from other countries.” Sam paused, momentarily worried about the time since mass started early, when the bells rang from the church tower. They had not chimed yet though. “Maybe on a day when I’m not pressed for time.” Gabriel grinned.

“I will, in due time.” Gabriel quirked a brow curiously. “Really into the whole catholic branch of belief, huh?”

Sam’s lips pursed. He’d never really been asked. It was his life. Or at least, it was his life along with helping his kingdom. Gabriel’s mentioning of it brought a wave of unease because a lot had happened and he hadn’t been able to attend since making the foedus with Gabriel. Church had been an even larger chunk of his childhood and adolescence. Azazel had taught him that if the kingdom pleased God, then they would be given salvation from all the suffering everyone was going through. King John only attended the larger ceremonies that he had to. Dean was even more sparse at going, favoring to use that time for training or less than holy activities; as though to go out of his way to spite God. Queen Mary went with Sam more often, but only if she also had social obligations to attend to. He might have felt alone in his endeavor, but he always hoped he was pleasing who ever was up there. That maybe doing his best to follow the rules set by the church would free his kingdom from hunger and beasts.

“I…” Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand briefly, not even sure why at first. “When I was young, I thought if I was a good boy, God would save us. I’ve prayed, sometimes countless times in one night that God would hear me and stop the beasts from attacking and allow us more land for crops without something destroying them.” Gabriel’s face sobered, listening intently. Sam looked away. “I’ve been… losing faith over the last few months. But then Garth found the foedus and well…” He didn’t feel like he was worthy to go back to the house of God. He’d agreed to a sinful relationship with a beast and a man. And yet… Gabriel had protected them when God did not so everything was hazy and dressing formally for Church now felt more like a habit rather than out of duty to his people or to God.

Gabriel’s warm lips pressed against the back of his hand again and Sam looked back to him, seeing a warm smile on his face. “You’re doing fine, Sam. I said I’d help and I haven’t forgotten.” Sam blinked back sudden tears and quickly rubbed them away with his sleeve. He felt incredibly stupid, continuously asking for help with his own kingdom. He felt like he was at an invisible cusp. Gabriel had already helped them with a giant, and yet, he was waiting for the other boot to drop. Nothing felt clear and the wait was eating at him. No steps could be made if he didn’t even see the decisions clearly.

Gabriel turned Sam's hand over and settled a hemp satchel in his palm; one usually used for a day of shopping with coins. There was no jangle of metal. Actually, it felt like there was a hard round object inside. “This is for you,” Gabriel told him. Sam blinked and untied the jute cord. What he dropped into his hand was a smooth spherical stone about as large as his palm. It was warm against Sam's skin and weighed as marble did. He'd never seen anything like it actually. He wasn't completely sure what it was made of because it was smooth like glass but the surface was blended metals; Steel, copper, iron, and what also appeared to be a thin vein of gold that spider-webbed the surface. A few sections of white quartz and red stone speckled between the metal. It looked as though they'd been molten together and then a glass blower shaped it. It was very lovely to hold and look at.

“Thank you? What… is it?” Sam thought it deserved a velvet bag instead of the one Gabriel had it in. It looked valuable; felt priceless, in a sense, but he had no clue what it was.

“Let’s… call it a good luck charm.” Gabriel grinned. “It'll help you ward off any bad magic if you come across it. It'll keep your head clear. Just keep it on your person for a time, see if it makes a difference anywhere.”

“Oh,” Sam said and inspected it a moment longer before he realized the church bells were chiming in the distance, paling in comparison to the ancient roar of a dragon many more miles away. “I’m late.” He slid the ball back into the bag and quickly fastened it to his belt at his hip. Arriving late to church felt like a sin in itself, especially if it was the royal family sneaking in like a guilty child. He quickly leaned down and gave Gabriel a chaste kiss on his lips before he started towards the door. It felt more fluid than it had days before and the surprised smile it left on Gabriel’s face gave Sam butterfly sensations. “I’ll see you after church.”

Gabriel chuckled, sounding amused by Sam’s sudden rush. “I can tell you a story at lunch.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Sam called out behind him, half running out of the castle to at least try to make the majority of the sermon.


	11. Chapter 11

As riveting as Azazel’s preaching normally was, Sam couldn’t really focus on his energized tale about evil serpents and temptations. Normally he was on the edge of his seat, attentive and determined to never do sin. That was merely weeks ago, but the mass he was late to he couldn’t even focus on. He was distracted; disenchanted. He was in a balcony in the back, that rose above the common people and could hold the royal family comfortably, but again, he was the only one there. He was less saddened by the solitude than usual. He was more consumed with thoughts of Gabriel and what they might talk about over lunch. Normally they bantered about things around the kingdom, but he found himself being inspired to ask questions about Gabriel’s past. Gabriel made it sound as though he knew the human ancestors of Sam’s kingdom, and yet he traveled so far. More than that, did Gabriel have a family? Were dragons normally solitary creatures? Gabriel seemed rather social. Had Gabriel been bonded to someone before? Dragons lived so much longer than humans.

Sam rolled the smooth spherical stone between his hands as he thought these things. Before he knew it, church was over, Azazel’s enrapturing voice had subsided, and people were leaving. Sam stood, finding his limbs stiff but he realized the sermon had gone by rather fast. If asked, he could barely remember what it had been about but there was an uneasy murmur among the common people that left a bitter twinge of god fearing suspicion. It wasn't really different from any other day, at least, not in the same way fears felt different from a young child than a well trained knight.

Sam waited until most of the people had departed so as not to get caught up in it. He didn't mind going to church with the common folk. He enjoyed it, really. The people of Winchester were his kingdom. He got to know many of them personally. They were hardy and odd sometimes, but good. Sam had heard other larger kingdoms, the monarch and royalty did not mix, but it had never been a shame to eat at the tavern with them or walk the streets as though he was better than them. Even his father would come down from the castle to visit the Harville Tavern and talk to the townspeople before he would go to church. His mother had not even been royalty before she married his father. She’d been raised a hunter’s daughter, a survivor in the harsh land. Sam would smile when he remembered Bobby telling of a young runaway Prince John meeting his lover outside of the castle.

“Ah, Prince Sam,” Azazel said before Sam got out the door. “I'm so pleased you could find the time to make it to my sermon this time.” Out of the same reflex as a boy who wanted to keep something precious from a prying parent, Sam hid the metallic ball from from Azazel's view and smoothly slid it into the bag on his belt.

“Of course,” Sam said immediately. “I'm a man of my word, and I said I would be here.”

Azazel nodded, eyeing him with curiosity and a tight smile. “Did you enjoy today's sermon?”

“Oh, yes, it was quite...” Sam searched frantically for a descriptive word. Abrasive came to mind from the parts that were not an unfocused blur. “Embracing.”

“Ah, good. Because it's a very good lesson to shun those who scheme to sin against us,” Azazel said smoothly. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you in more detail about the situation of that dragon.”

“Gabriel?” Sam asked slowly. Azazel had gone quickly when Gabriel appeared. Perhaps because the clergyman was uneasy with the drakes that were on the outskirts of the kingdom. They were dragon-like and animal-minded; nothing but brief visual likeness to the beast Gabriel was.

“I find it all rather suspicious that it parades around here sporting the name of a sacred angel,” Azazel said and Sam frowned. He didn't really find it suspicious. It was what he called Gabriel. He didn't know him by any other name. “It's so virtuous sounding that one can forget that he's really a beast in human guise.” Sam pursed his lips a moment, feeling uncomfortable.

“It's just his name,” Sam said evenly, not exactly seeing a problem with it. It suited the dragon just fine, even as a powerful, majestic dragon. He was anything but malicious.

“Yes, and as they say, a rose by any other name smells just as sweet. Same with a dragon,” Azazel said, brows raised and losing some humor to his face, if there was any to begin with. “I just want to make sure you're absolutely confident in allowing a beast in the streets. I heard you made an ancient pagan deal with it with the help of those wizards.” Sam grew uneasy and wondered how much had been slipped about their pact. He hadn't heard any rumors that made Gabriel's stay scandalous, but he couldn't be sure if it was the soldiers that had accompanied them or just women spinning marvelous tales while weaving.

“I wouldn't call it a pagan deal. It's a treaty.” Sam normally found it difficult to lie in church. He often found the weight of judgment weighing down on any guilt he had on his mind. Especially while talking to Azazel, but that day he felt his mind was clear and not so guilt ridden that God would rain down fire and brimstone on Winchester if he evaded the truth a bit.

“A treaty?” Azazel huffed. “A gluttonous beast such as that?”

“Even gluttonous beasts can make treaties. Just look at some of the merchants that pass through,” Sam spoke lightly but Azazel did not look amused. His face took on one of disapproval, which would usually guilt Sam into spilling any minor sins he'd committed in his mind. However, that day Sam did not feel the fear of the unknown. “I know scaled serpents are often seen as evil in the good book, but Gabriel is not here for anything more than good pastries and company.”

“Serpents always have alternator motives, your highness,” Azazel said and the bridge of his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Just because he killed a giant does not mean he's a saint.”

Sam frowned. He did not feel like he was a little boy under a father's scrutiny judgment anymore. He felt as though he was a prince, talking with a bitter old clergyman who didn't understand why Gabriel was helping them. “I can confirm he's no saint, Azazel,” Sam said firmly, stronger than he'd ever felt while talking with the priest before. “But he's a dragon -or man, if you will- of his word. He's proven his willingness by protecting Winchester from a beast we've never been able to kill ourselves. I assure you, he IS our ally.” Azazel's face tightened, but after a moment of silence, Sam knew he had no comeback. He nodded his head. “Have a lovely day, Father Azazel.” He headed out the door, a few bystanders giving him pleasant greetings as he left.

-

The sun was warm on Sam's face as he traveled back up to the castle, rethinking over Azazel's words. He had been concerned with what people thought of Gabriel helping them, but he didn't think there would be so much resistance from the church... well, unless it was about the secondary issue of intimacy between him and Gabriel, but Sam didn't think that was the issue Azazel was talking about. Azazel didn’t seem to like Gabriel solely because he was a dragon.

The servants opened the door a few moments before Sam entered and was greeted with Garth, who was NOT carrying around his usual stacks of papers.

“Your highness,” Garth greeted with his full smile and voice full of excited pride. “The archives are finally back in order!” Sam blinked and chuckled. Garth had been at that project for months. He could only imagine the relief the wizard felt for having it done and Bobby approving the work.

“He's been telling everyone this morning,” one of the servants murmured informatively to Sam and he chuckled.

“Bobby approved then?” Sam wanted to make sure it wasn't a false hope.

“Yes!” Garth said. “Now I can get back to important work. Studying the laws of magic.” Sam nodded and an idea came to him.

“Hey Garth, I actually wanted to discuss some basic principals with you, if I may,” Sam asked as he walked through the castle threshold and down the hall. Garth followed at a chipper pace, making sure his hat didn't fall off.

“Certainly, your highness,” Garth said with enthusiasm. “May I ask what brought it up?”

“Well, Gabriel brought up politics of using magic and I just want to be sure he's not just using colorful words on me.” Garth nodded.

“I'll explain what I can,” Garth assured him and they stopped in a hall that had open windows to the training yard where the knights were doing their daily exercises.

“Thank you.” Sam took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. “How does one know if they're being affected by magic?” Garth blinked.

“Well, it depends on what kind of magic it is. I mean, it could be anything. There's weather magic, elemental, healing, verbal, influence; they all do different things.” Garth listed fairly easily. “I mean,” he laughed lightly, “if you're on fire and there's no explanation why, then it was probably magic.”

“Well, Gabriel healed me from something and he mentioned that humans used to know when they're being affected by it.”

Garth quirked his head. “Were you feeling ill, your highness?”

“Not really.” Sam tried to pass on the oddness of his meeting with Azazel with logical explanations but he kept coming back to the fact that maybe there had been more to it. He didn't feel anything that he did at mass though. In fact, he felt wholly different than he usually did at church; he felt like himself. “I just had some strange thoughts that didn't feel like mine and maybe I felt tired and a bit angry for some unknown reason.” He paused because saying it made him feel as though he was belly aching over little things like a change in temperature or a few selfish thoughts. “That probably wasn't it though. I mean, I didn't see anything. Nothing hurt.”

“Well, Magic isn't very flashy in actuality. Not unless you're destroying things.” Garth shrugged and Sam had a suspicion that Garth knew that fact all too well. “It could have been magic if it was out of no where. Were you having another sleepless night? That could have done it.”

“No, I actually...” Sam paused, remembering the pleasant day he'd had with Gabriel the day before that. “I was actually having a good day before it happened.” Garth scratched his chin.

“I'd say verbal or influential magic if you're looking for my guess,” Garth said. “But that's very advanced magic because it affects the minds of others. Bobby says that I'm not even allowed to touch the mechanics of that until I have grey hair. It can be draining, not to mention dangerous.”

Sam blinked, curiosity stirring. “There's spells that can change people’s thoughts?”

“Well, it's not like anyone can take over your mind from what I've heard,” Garth assured him. “But pressing one's will onto another is often magic that beast tamers use, or even masters to slaves.” He paused. “Do you think someone used magic on you?”

“I... don't know. Besides Gabriel. I mean, I could feel that pretty clearly. That didn't feel the same though.” Sam thought back. He couldn't imagine Azazel using magic on anyone. He was a man of the cloth, a strong god fearing man who's only concern was for the will of god to be carried out. He'd known Azazel since he was a child for god's sake. “It just... felt wrong because I had a moment...” He looked out the window where Dean was talking with Charlie as they rested from training. Sam lowered his voice. “I mean, I've never had thoughts of taking the crown from Dean before. But I had them so strongly for a moment. It scared me...” Garth blinked and looked worried.

“You know, I think if you asked Dean, he'd gladly hand over the responsibility,” Garth said lightly.

“That's the thing though. I don't want it. I've never wanted it,” Sam shook his head. “I'd do anything for this kingdom but I just... I'm not the right person and I know that. It was just for a crazy moment. Am I over-thinking it?”

Garth shook his head. “Okay, usually these effects have secondary feelings. What did you feel when you were having these unwanted thoughts?”

“Um... cold. Very cold and tired. And sluggish,” Sam said, unsure now since it had been days ago, but the moment still bothered him.

“Mm, well it COULD have been magic, but it doesn't sound like it was too severe if you didn't DO anything you didn't want,” Garth theorized. “I mean, influential magic is something that is draining on the user as well if they don't have a focus.”

“A focus? A magical item, I guess?” Sam asked and on a whim he touched the satchel that Gabriel gave him. He then pulled it out.

“Yes, the very same.” Garth smiled. “Some items can be used to store magic or gather it naturally over time. They're very rare, and in these parts nearly unheard of. Bobby talks to the travelers often to see if they’re in stock but...” Garth paused as Sam pulled out the metal and stone ball, staring at it. “Where did you get that.”

“Gabriel gave it to me this morning actually.” Sam said. “He said it's a good luck charm.”

“ _Gabriel_ gave it to you?” Garth covered his mouth with his hand and after a moment he gestured to the ball, which Sam started moving between his hands. It just felt natural to him to roll it around. It was very soothing action. “It must be a dragon orb.”

“A dragon orb?” Sam asked. Well, just by the name, he thought that yes, probably. “So Gabriel made this?”

“Well um... I've never seen one in person,” Garth explained slowly, eying it intensely, as though it was either a precious treasure or a bomb; Sam couldn't tell. “But well, dragons tend to eat stones, for some reason or another. To make fire or for odd food requirements. Bobby says the constant heat of a dragon's belly melts everything together and the churning of the stomach makes it round and it starts to absorb the dragon’s magic over the years. Eventually the dragon expels them because they weigh too much.” Sam's face was pinched in a feeling of disgust and the ball slipped from his fingers.

In a rare moment of grace and swiftness, Garth caught the orb from slamming down on the stone hall floor and let out a relieved sigh as he stood up. “They're very powerful. Best not to be broken or dropped.” Garth inspected the orb when Sam didn't offer to take it back immediately. He was not prepared for the stone to literally be made in Gabriel’s body. Garth chuckled a little. “They just hack them up, it's not like they go through a dragon's entire system. I think that would be very painful.” Garth admired the ball in the light and smiled warmly. “This is quite a powerful one. I can feel the magic inside.” Sam watched, admiring the marbled colors in the light. “Very balanced in gems and metal. Very stable. No imperfections in the surface. It's really a great orb.” Garth held out the orb to Sam excitedly. “You can feel the magic in it, can't you?”

“I'm... not sure,” Sam said. “I mean, I like it, it's very...” He couldn't even describe it. Beautiful and alluring, yes, but not in the way a merchant looked at treasure. “There's something more to it.” Garth plopped it into Sam's hand, encouraging him to close his fingers around it.

“Just focus on it,” Garth told him and Sam felt the warmth seep into his hands again. The urge to fiddle with it again came into mind but he held it still. It was... He did feel something. But it was so slight he couldn't be sure it was actually there. The warmth was obvious. The feeling of his hands tingling just from holding it was faint, being coupled by something akin to a hum that he couldn't hear. It made him think of Gabriel.

“I think I feel it,” Sam said. “But... it's so faint. Maybe it's my imagination.”

“It's not. Magic is all around us, your highness, it's just about knowing where to look.” Garth smiled proudly. “And this is good magic, you can tell because it makes one feel happy.” Sam gave a startled chuckle. It sounded too simple; making it feel like it was a child's logic. _‘It was good because it made one feel happy.’_

“I thought magic was supposed to be complicated,” Sam said.

“No, it's definitely not,” Garth said assuredly. “I think it's people that make it complicated. I mean, some spells are only so complicated because of the intention behind it.” Garth cleared his throat. “I know the church really doesn’t approve.” Sam nodded. Azazel was constantly reminding the masses of witches and the devil; casting spells and bewitching others. It was quite terrifying to hear of as a boy.

“Gabriel said it would protect me from any bad magic,” Sam said. Garth nodded.

“It definitely will.” Garth paused. “So, since your ARE bonded to him and all, do you think he could donate one to me?”

Sam slowly raised his brows at Garth. “I’m not asking Gabriel to hack up a metal ball for you.” Garth pouted.

“They could be awfully useful with research,” he said. “It’s not like dragons need them after they’re discarded.” Sam shook his head. He definitely didn’t think he should be giving out magical items to the kingdom, even to the wizards of the castle.

“Maybe luck will favor you and you’ll find your own,” Sam said and stepped back from the windows, pocketing the orb back into its satchel. “But thank you for the information. I do have to meet up with Gabriel for lunch.”

Garth sighed and answered with obvious disappointment, “very well, your highness. Glad to be of service.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

For appearing to be the laziest dragon in all of Winchester, Sam was surprised to find a message from one of the servants that Gabriel had decided a picnic was best for lunch. Of course, Gabriel thought being outside of the Winchester kingdom was a perfect place to set up food. Sam thought it was the best way to attract a warg pack to attack them. But given that Gabriel was a dragon and Sam brought his sword with him, he figured it would be safe enough. Sam declined an escort, since it was so close and took his mare to meet Gabriel on the hills that used to be farmland. He could still get a calming whiff of over turned soil sometimes if he focused hard enough. That day, it filled him more with hope rather than a feeling of loss. Because perhaps soon it could be farm land with Gabriel’s help.

Gabriel waved him closer, a wide smile on his face from the top of the hill, several food items spread out on a large blanket.

“Took you long enough,” Gabriel said as Sam parked his horse in a patch of green grass and dismounted.

“I wasn’t expecting to come all the way out here for lunch,” Sam said and felt his stomach rumble with impatience. It wasn’t as though saddling up and riding all the way out of Winchester was a stroll to the banquet hall. “They’ll be starting dinner soon.”

“How else are we supposed to get some alone time?” Gabriel asked and pet the horse’ nose affectionately before moving onto Sam and swept him up into a playful half spin before setting him back on his feet. Gabriel chuckled but Sam felt winded. He'd never get used to a man as short as Gabriel to pick him up without ever breaking a sweat.

“Must you?” Sam asked, a bit dazed and trying not to enjoy the giddy thrill he got from Gabriel being playful. However, the stiffness he had around the castle was melting as Gabriel still held him warmly.

“I must, I must,” Gabriel insisted with a grin. “After all, I have my young prince all to myself. How can I contain myself?” Sam let out a tired sigh but smiled. Maybe Gabriel’s excitement was starting to rub off on him, but the rendezvous to the river and now to the hills left him with a feeling of lightness, as though leaving all his baggage behind at the castle. He felt it much the same when he kissed Gabriel in the river.

“I’m just wondering if there’s actually food left for me in the pots and dishes over there,” Sam said and gave Gabriel a kiss on his sly mouth. It was much easier to give into them when Winchester was but another hill in the distance.

“You’ll be very proud to know that I waited for you to get your royal butt out here.” Gabriel grinned and gave Sam’s royal posterior a firm squeeze. Sam cleared his throat, embarrassment quickly following a rush of arousal.

“T-then let’s eat, please.” Sam pulled back and was grateful to sit and start plating some of the hearty stew and vegetables from the provided containers. Gabriel joined him, but instead of turning to the stew, he turned back to some honey and fruit tarts.

Only after eating so that his belly wasn’t in such a sour mood was Sam finally able to talk and enjoy the area. He really hadn’t been able to look out at the barren land before from the wall and see how much grass had regrown over the land. It took a while to remember that Gabriel had landed with a very graceful display in a patch just like it several days earlier.

“So, Garth mentioned that he thought this was a dragon orb,” Sam said finally as the mild conversation turned back to magic. Sam fiddled with the thing in his hands, which was probably going to be a terrible habit at the rate he was fixated on it.

“I guess if that’s what they call them now,” Gabriel said with a look that was a mix of discomfort and annoyance. “We just called them belly stones. Think of them as an unpleasant but necessary part of being a dragon.”

“I just hope you washed it before you gave it to me,” Sam said.

Gabriel gave a chuckle. “Well, yeah. Let’s just say it took a swim in the river before it reached your hand.” Sam tilted his head curiously, hoping Gabriel would explain more but not really sure how odd the details were. After a moment, Gabriel waved his hand in a flippant manner and explained. “Having molten hot rock pouring out of your throat isn’t even pleasant to a dragon, so I drink about half a lake to cool everything down before everything comes out smoothly. If you know what I mean.”

Sam nodded quickly, glad the explanation wasn’t too graphic this time. “Yes, it doesn’t sound too pleasant.”

Gabriel slid up next to him on the blanket, still in his ridiculous red robe. “Well, since the prince is so sympathetic, I would be oh so obliged if I got a belly rub.” He did the strange waggled brows that tended to make Sam think of him of a strangely charming jester. Sam huffed, a small smile spread on his face.

“Maybe later,” Sam said. He meant it too, which mildly surprised himself. The act seemed more appealing, strangely in a setting like Gabriel’s nest like bed, snuggled and warm and half naked. Curiosity was getting the best of him he guessed. He had a yearning for something like they had back at the river.

This only spread a wider smile on Gabriel’s face as he leaned closer to Sam. “Mm, I think we should use this time to ourselves, don’t you think? Since you don’t seem so distracted by food anymore.” Sam shrugged and thought about not making it seem so easy to talk him into pleasure of the flesh… but it really was starting to feel like a fortnight since they last touched, even though it was just a few days ago. So much for asking about Gabriel’s past as he’d planned to.

“Nothing too obscene,” Sam warned as he leaned his weight on one arm and looked at Gabriel. “We’re still in eye line of the walls.”

“Well then we’re sure to spot anyone who’s coming by,” Gabriel said and swept Sam’s hand from the blanket. A moment later Sam was laying on his back and Gabriel leaned over him, that golden twinkle in his eye playful and promising fun. Sam leaned up so that their lips could meet and Gabriel met him on the descent. Warm and sweet, much like the tart Gabriel had been eating moments ago. Sam relaxed, one hand curling in Gabriel’s hair and the other lace fingers with Gabriel’s fingers. It should have frightened him, how easy it was all becoming. He thought perhaps he should have felt guilty that Gabriel’s lips gave him quivering knots in the belly and the subtle touch at his hip warmed his skin, making the linen and wool covering him feel very, very thin. Sam even had a crazy urge to part Gabriel’s robe and discover how his palm felt against the dragon’s flesh.

Nothing progressed quite that far, because Sam felt more than heard the gallop of horses. Nerves returned to him and he sat up, a grumpy whine coming from Gabriel as he too had to sit up. Their hands untangled and Sam was surprised to see the cavalry coming up their hill from the castle. Literally, the whole cavalry. Dean and the knights lead the way followed by several soldiers; all on horseback. Sam glanced nervously at Gabriel, who looked just as bewildered. They stood to observe the group riding up towards them. Sam was sure something bad had happened. Dean wouldn’t call the whole cavalry just to yell at Gabriel to stop being so handsy with him; if he had seen, that is. They stopped close by and Impala stepped closer. Dean had his helmet still in place and Sam could barely see the shadows of his eyes but it was Dean’s armor and Dean’s horse. Dean’s even voice even came through.

“Sam… we’ve got a problem. We’re going back to the castle,” Dean had a strange twinge to his voice as he extended a hand to Sam. The tone was one that Sam knew but couldn’t quite place. It felt hollow and wrong. Oh yes, Dean was a very good liar most of the time. He could con a peddler with calm ease. But this was a side Sam hadn’t seen before. Dean was serious, Sam could hear it in his voice.

“What’s the problem?” Sam asked immediately and stood rooted next to Gabriel.

“I can explain back at Winchester,” Dean said sharply, as though he was just holding his temper and emotions in place. “Just come here.” There was a tug to obey because he trusted his brother with his life, but something didn’t add up and he felt surrounded, as though the cavalry were fixated on him or… Or Gabriel.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam insisted and felt the need to touch Gabriel. To make sure he was still right there. Gabriel himself was unnaturally still, eyes narrowed with confusion but tense enough to go on the offensive at the flip of a switch.

“Just get your royal ass over here,” Dean’s calm facade broke as he dismounted suddenly and tore off his helmet. His face was red and strain tightened his face. “Step away from the damn dragon!”

Sam’s body flooded with fear. Not for himself, but something was wrong. Something was irrationally wrong and there was several missing pieces that had yet to fall into place to make this madness seem necessary. Instead of listening to Dean, Sam stepped in front of Gabriel. The cavalry wouldn’t shoot through him to get to Gabriel.

“Your highnesses, no need for dramatics,” Azazel’s calmer but strained voice parted the tense air. He rode his own horse, appearing from behind the line of soldiers and knights. “Prince Sam, you just need to come here for your own safety.”

“I’m safe right here,” Sam said firmly, a deep frown on his face and kept his gaze fixated with Dean’s unwavering one. “What happened? You have to give me a reason.”

The only knight that moved was Castiel, who was closest to the crowned prince, “Dean.”

Something crumpled in Dean. More like a dam broke when he spoke and a gush of sorrow that Sam had never heard before rushed out, strengthened only by anger. “Dad is dead.”

It didn’t quite register to Sam at first. He’d only seen his father that morning. The last thing they said to each other was John turning down the visit to church, mentioning that he had better things to do; oddly sounding like Gabriel the way he’d said it. “What… are you talking about?”

“The king is dead!” Dean said louder and angrier than before. “And you’re standing in front of his murderer. That god damned dragon!”

“What?” Sam looked at Gabriel, who looked both confused and offended at the accusation.

“Hey, I haven’t been killing kings,” Gabriel defended.

“Did you not meet with the king today?” Azazel had a drawl void of emotion.

“In passing,” Gabriel said evenly and sent a glare at Azazel. “It was a short and private conversation if you must know.”

“Short because you killed him!” Dean snapped and marched forward. “Who else can barbeque a man in his own meeting room and then fly off like the wind.”

“I didn’t kill your king!” Gabriel snapped angry and moved himself between Sam and Dean. Dean already had his hand on his sword but before it could be drawn, Azazel’s white horse trotted between them.

“Prince Dean, calm yourself,” Azazel said. Dean stood seething, looking absolutely livid. Azazel then looked to Gabriel. Sam took a step back; to breath or because it started to sink in that his father was dead somewhere and they were accusing Gabriel of his murder. Had… Had Gabriel killed his father? When did he have the time? Was he such a creature that could kill his father and then cradle him close after a kill? The idea sickened him with confusion. “We have a witness claiming you were in the room with him last and that they heard you arguing. We just want to clear up this mess as much as you do. We’ll hold you in solitary until the whole mess is sorted out. I’m sure the real culprit will be caught, and then you’ll have nothing to worry about, dragon.”

For Sam it was a calm and logical proposition. It was so smoothly handled and fair the way Azazel was keeping everyone inline. No different than church really, when Azazel held everyone’s attention in his palm. But Sam was washed with a cold feeling in his gut and it only muddled all the questions that sprang to mind. Was it Gabriel? How badly was his father burned? Could he find points in the castle that would weigh in Gabriel’s favor at the scene of his father’s death? It hit harder then, that his father was dead, as though he’d been run through with an icy dagger through his chest.

Gabriel stood very still, as though he might comply for a moment, but then he took two steps back and said simply, “Sorry, I don’t do dungeons.” Moments later, in two blinks of Sam’s eyes, Gabriel was curled around him as a dragon and the cluttering sounds of weapons being drawn.

It was only a few seconds and Sam didn’t get to react. A huge scaly claw closed around his middle and Sam was lifted into the air the same time that Gabriel’s feathered wings beat down, sending air rushing at the cavalry and Gabriel into the air. Sam was breathless but somehow managed to yell out orders to stop, though whether he meant it to the cavalry or to Gabriel, he didn’t know. Another couple pairs of wingbeats later, Gabriel was airborne and arrows were released after someone bellowed a loud “Fire!”. Someone else bellowed louder about possibly hitting Sam. And then Sam just knew he was being carried close to Gabriel’s belly as they flew in the air, a strange silence taking over as he could only hear the air rushing past his ears.

It took a few minutes of flying before Sam gathered his wits and hit his fist against Gabriel’s huge claws. They were huge and hand like, but missing a proper opposable thumb. His skin was hard as a dragon, covered in arrowhead like scales that shined off the sun.

“Put me down!” Sam yelled. “Land this instant, Gabriel! Why are you running away! Innocent men don’t run away!” The only thing Sam could feel besides the wind was a rumble that was akin to that strange dragon speak Gabriel used sometimes. It sounded an awful lot like a disagreement because Gabriel kept flying.

When they did land it was not as graceful as Sam had seen from far away; probably because Gabriel only had one hand to land with. Sam was released and his feet scrambled to get under him. He ran to the nearest tree to steady himself. He felt all together ill, a swirl of all the confusion before and then the sudden stop of the flight had him bending over and emptying what he had just eaten next to that sturdy tree. Tears stung Sam’s eyes and he took deep breaths after the nausea had mostly passed. That tree was the single sturdy thing in existence and Sam gripped it for all he was worth. There was a strong, heavy silence and Sam didn’t have to look behind him to see if Gabriel had turned back to a human. The immense presence just sort of stopped looming, but he knew Gabriel wasn’t gone. However, Sam _couldn’t_ bring himself to look at Gabriel.

“Sorry for the bumpy ride,” Gabriel finally said plainly and Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t know what to say first. His whole body was numb and the first thing that poured from his mouth –luckily- was not more bile.

“Is it true?” Sam asked, gripping the young tree that was supporting his weight quite faithfully. “Is my father dead?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said simply. “They all seem to think so.”

“Did you… kill him?” Sam asked shakily.

“Of course not,” Gabriel stepped closer and Sam felt the lightest touch on his arm. He recoiled from it, as though it burned. He didn’t know what to think but the most comforting emotion he had was anger.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Sam snapped and Gabriel recoiled this time, just in the line of Sam’s peripheral vision. Sam shut his eyes again. “Why did you run if you didn’t kill him?! If you have nothing to hide, we could have sorted this big mess out at the castle! You didn’t have to take me away!” Gabriel was silent for a long moment. So long that Sam’s skin prickled with fear. “Why would you…?”

“I didn’t,” Gabriel said firmly. “I have no reason to hurt your father let alone kill him. For what reason would I? I’m bonded to you and harming your family would be just as good to me as harming you myself. Sure he’s a bit stiff but he’s nothing compared to some of my brothers…” Sam focused on his breathing and breathed in a sob shakily. At least that somewhat made sense in his clouded mind and tears ran down his face.

“Then why fly away? Why take me with you?” He didn’t even recognize the woods. It wasn’t Gabriel’s West Mountain home. There was more shrubbery and the land was flatter. At least the world was coming into view now.

“Sam, please, come sit down, rest a moment,” Gabriel tried to persuade him with a soothing voice and an outstretched hand.

“No, you answer the damn question, Gabriel.” Sam lifted his head to glare at him. “Why did you run? Why take me with you?”

Gabriel’s brows narrowed in a confused way. “I’m a dragon, Sam. I don’t do solitary confinement and wait for a clergyman to ‘prove’ my innocence. Nor would I allow them to steal you away and fill your head with lies against me. You’re my bonded mate.”

“And how do I know you’re not doing the same thing?” Sam asked. Gabriel’s face hardened, as though offended.

“You don’t trust me?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t trust anything right now,” Sam said bitterly. “My father is dead, my kingdom needs me, my _family_ needs me, and I’m not there trying to find out what happened.”

Gabriel was silent for several long heavy moments and Sam thought Gabriel was angry with him as well. If he was, he hid it very well. “I’m sorry for your loss. I have reasons for running and none for killing your father. I’ll let you cool down.” He took several steps away behind Sam, disappearing into the woods. Sam took several minutes to clear his head and several more to mourn his father.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam sat on the unsoiled side of the tree and leaned heavily against it. He rolled the dragon orb between his palms. If there was ever a time he needed its soothing rhythmic rolling it was then. The silence helped him sort out his mind and the more he thought about it, the more nothing made sense. He looked at the situation from several different angles and still couldn’t find a reason why Gabriel would kill his father. Just from the few details he had, he couldn’t remember Gabriel being violent. Well, save for a single giant. Even then, Gabriel was protecting them so yes, the whole situation didn’t make sense. But in the moment, with Dean there, standing with the cavalry, presumably to take Gabriel in by force in case things got nasty, it felt like everyone else believed it.

The sun was nearly set and the sounds of the woods were starting to creep into where Sam sat. He stood and wiped his sleeve over his face, to compose himself and focus. He had to go home and figure out what was going on. Well, first he had to find Gabriel and figure out where he was.

Sam cleared his tight throat. “Gabriel?” He wasn’t exactly sure how far Gabriel had gone. He hoped not far. He still had his sword, but that wouldn’t be enough if he came across a pack of wargs.

After a long stretch of silence, Gabriel’s voice came from behind several trees, “Over here.” Sam let out a relieved sigh and maneuvered around the young trees, finding the wall of a hill. Carved into the hill’s rocky ground was a cave entrance. Sam shouldn’t have been surprised to see Gabriel sitting in the crook of the cave mouth, but then he was pretty used to Gabriel’s castle made hovel. Gabriel was actively gnawing on some sweet grass, brows raised curiously at Sam. Sam stood very still, feeling like it was his move to make since he’d snapped so badly at him earlier. He observed the cave first as he gathered his thoughts. It was covered mostly by creeping vines and ivy over the entrance. There was no dragon markings like the cave they found him at, though it still looked big enough that Gabriel’s huge snake like body could wriggle through comfortably.

“I… I know you didn’t kill my father,” Sam said firmly and they felt like the right words to say. Gabriel nodded slowly and stood up from his spot. He had his robes wrapped around him again. He beckoned Sam closer and opened his arms, a sincere look of sympathy in his eyes and Sam nearly started crying again but he just blinked them back and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, squeezing him as tight as he could. Gabriel was much more firmly rooted than the tree had been. He was much more comforting and warm.

“We can spend the night here.” Gabriel nodded to the cave.

“I should go back though,” Sam said, pulling back from the embrace. “I should try to help them figure out what happened.”

“I think you could use some rest,” Gabriel told him. “It'll be chaos there , and I know they'll be shooting for me.”

“But who ever did it will get away,” Sam said.

“Anyone who goes to this length to frame a dragon certainly is not going to go far away.” Gabriel took Sam's hand and gave a gentle tug as he took several steps into the dark cave. “You can afford to spend the night at my place.” Sam took one last glance at the greenery around the cave entrance before he was guided in behind Gabriel.

“This is your place? What about the West Mountain cave?” Sam stepped carefully and blindly for several moments. He could have tripped on several of the uneven rocks on the floor, but Gabriel's hand was strong enough to help maintain balance as they descended.

“Well, it's my place now in any case. Part of the territory. It's just the valley between the West and North mountain.” Gabriel stopped in the dark and there was a bit of rattling as well has a sudden exhale before light suddenly illuminated Gabriel's face. It flickered a moment, a flame growing at the end of a torch and Gabriel closed his mouth where the source of the fire had started. “It's actually been a few decades since I've visited this place. The mountain is more homey and lived in, but the pictures are more worn.”

“Pictures?” Sam asked curiously. Gabriel just smiled in the shadows of the light and nodded his head, further into the cave.

Soon they came to a place that was more suitable for a dragon to subside. Actually, several dragons could have resided there at one time, which given Gabriel's size should have felt more grandiose, but the ceiling wasn't as high as one would think. No taller than the stone halls of the castle. It was wide and intimidating because the torch could not fully reach all of the space at once, leaving shadows all around them.

“I checked it earlier, no worries,” Gabriel assured him jovially. Sam realized his grip was far too tight on Gabriel's hand. He forced himself to relax and looked at some of the wall as they walked along it. The ground was smooth so he no longer had to put his mind on the worry of tripping. Instead his eyes were fixated on the flat stone, carved and painted as though by many hands. Dragons like jewels; each meticulously carved and drew the eye as they formed interesting shapes on the wall. At first they just seemed to be random dragons because it was all Sam could focus on but then there were human figures with them as well. It occurred that it was like walking down the hall of his own family history, where previous kings reigned. When Gabriel had said there were cave drawings, he hadn't quite expected the level that could rival their own painters and marble carvers.

“What... is this?” Sam asked, partly in awe as they passed several more pairs.

“Can't you guess?” Gabriel asked and Sam took a deep breath.

“Bonded humans and dragons?” Sam could see better detail in some pictures and he swore they could have been the people of his kingdom.

Gabriel nodded. “Yeup. It was sort of a tradition in the valley to do it. Not many other tribes did it. Mostly just for fun, or maybe more to remember...” Gabriel paused at one of the larger pictures that took up the largest space. There didn't seem to be any more portraits of coupled pairs after it. Sam looked up at the beautiful white dragon that was curled around a human with tan features and dark hair. What Sam could make of the carvings of the human bust was a handsome man, and perhaps a warrior by the jagged looking armor but there was something prominent that the other pictures didn't have, which was a familiar symbol of a cross on the chest plate area. “This was the last pair.”

“The... last dragon and human that formed the equitis foedus?”

Gabriel had a far away look in his eyes. “We never used to have so many words for it. It was just, foedus, a pact; the bond.” Sam watched Gabriel more carefully than the picture and perhaps it was just the firelight, but Gabriel seemed so old and tired. Sam squeezed his hand, this time to assure Gabriel he was there and not the other way around. Gabriel perked only slightly, a smile on his face as he glanced at Sam.

“Who where they?” Sam asked

“It's... a very long story,” Gabriel warned him. It was more in a tone that he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to relive the memories. Sam's curiosity was stirred and he really could use one of Gabriel's stories. He'd selfishly trade his own misery to hear another's right then.

“I like long stories,” Sam said.

Gabriel cleared his throat and passed the torch to Sam to hold. Gabriel was very much a man that spoke with his hands so Sam held the torch still. Their connected hands still hadn't parted from the cave entrance, even though there was no more fear of tripping.

“That's Michael, chief son of the valley.” Gabriel gestured to the man, and then the lovely white dragon, the color having been chipped away and faded with time, “And that's my brother Lucifer. They made a foedus when they were young. Lucifer wasn't too much older than me and I was still perfecting my magic. He only had a few decades on me. And well, 15 is young for a human still, yes?”

“More or less.” Sam nodded. “Not a child and not yet a man.”

“Well their bonding was something quick, maybe too fast a lot of elders said, I'm not sure, but they seemed to enjoy themselves at the beginning. They were everything that a bonded pair should be. They were strong, assertive, took care of their territory and the people. I thought they were happy.” Gabriel paused. “I was just a young dragon. I was still growing primary feathers when they were starting out. We all got older, and everything seemed normal. I mean, the beginning glow faded as they got older, but I thought they still loved each other at least. Michael became chief, Lucifer reigned in more territory. Several tribes were allied. Then Michael got this obsession with this other place, another culture. He got this idea that something was broken and they should convert to this wonderful new thing called Christianity, where they had written language and they could converse with more people...” Gabriel tilted his head at the human on the wall. “I'm not sure what was going through his head. I suppose it was awfully interesting to the humans but my brother was so agitated most of the time... it carried on for years and years. I mean, I sort of enjoyed all the interesting human things that came with trade and the new ideas and language. Lucifer wasn't such a big fan.” Gabriel chuckled dryly. “He was more of the giant slayer in the family, if you must know.” Sam smiled because the phrase reminded him of Dean and how eager the man was to fight.

It was quiet a long moment before Gabriel continued. “Chief Michael became King Michael and... he started talking about settling down with a wife and having children and that just sent Lucifer into a rage because they were bonded, so it was not...” Gabriel shook his head. “It was pretty painful, I'd think. The bond is supposed to be between a human and dragon, an agreement to each other for life. Dragons don't share well. There was a lot of arguing. Not just between them, but most of the humans and dragons.” Gabriel touched the wall gently. “Even my human friends turned away from me, as though I was going to snap their heads off.” Gabriel waved a hand, a gesture to better go into depth. “Bonded pairs always have a mass influence over the surrounding people and dragons. It's always been a silent magic. Something observed by dragons for thousands of years. If the pair is doing well, then the tribe is doing well. If the pair is falling to pieces, well...” He waved his hand as though the connection made itself easily enough.

“It was pretty unbearable to live here in the last few years,” Gabriel said, sounding as though he was getting tired of the details. “I didn't stay until the end of their story. I flew off to get away from it all.”

“What was the end of their story?” Sam's gut filled with dread as he asked the question.

It seemed as though Gabriel wouldn't answer him, or couldn't for a moment, because his mouth opened, and then closed several times before he finally said, “King Michael became the first dragon slayer, and he started with my brother.”

The air felt so thick that Sam could hardly breathe. Something clicked in his mind, reminded of stories of slaying dragons and their blood spilling on the earth. “Oh, Gabriel...” Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand and pulled him into a hug.

“Easy, easy...” Gabriel's tone was wet, but light. “It was a long, long time ago.” Gabriel still returned the embrace, his arms wrapping around Sam's waist.

“How... how can you not hate us?” Sam asked. “How could you make a pact with me at all?” Gabriel chuckled and took the torch from Sam because Sam hugged a bit too tight and worried about the light less than he should have.

“I'm sentimental, I suppose,” Gabriel whispered affectionately and ran his fingers through Sam's hair briefly before stroking it behind his ear. “I still don't know if... everyone I knew died or just flew away. I just went my own direction and learned about you humans. You were so fascinating, with all these different stories and inventions. Foods and ideas. I swore for years I'd never make the mistake of making a foedus with anyone but...” Gabriel rested his head against Sam's and took a deep breath. “Age and nostalgia go a long way. I found myself back here, looking at these pictures of my history. I looked forward to the idea of bonding with someone, even after the last horrific mess it made.” There was a bitter laugh to his tone. “Then you came along with your brother and wizard a mere century later, wanting to make a pact...” He smiled. “I was very drawn to you Sam. I haven't met another human that I'd say yes to a bond with.” Sam's heart thudded hard in his chest.

“You barely knew me and you wanted to make a bond with me?” Sam asked.

“Well I can't agree to that. I've been to your kingdom before. And saw you running around after your brother more than a few times.” Gabriel smiled. “You grew from a cute little boy to a handsome prince; if I do say so myself.” Sam wasn't quite sure what to say about that, but he held Gabriel a bit tighter. Gabriel gave a brief squeeze before he pulled back. His hand held tight to Sam’s again and his voice became lighter. “There's a good sleeping chamber over yonder,” he gestured to the back of the cave with the torch. “Let’s get some sleep. We can check on the situation in the morning.” Sam nodded and Gabriel led him. Sam tore his eyes from the portrait of Michael and Lucifer only when the light no longer shined upon it. He couldn’t help but feel an emptiness that matched the long wall that followed.

-

The sleeping chamber was more enclosed and Sam doubted a full sized dragon could squeeze in. It was dry, which was probably the only real comfort about it. But it was drafty and the silence seemed to echo. It made Sam uncomfortable. Then the bedding itself was a large curved rock, padded with fresh foliage from the forest. Gabriel had to have been intending to bed there while Sam was gathering himself after the flight. It reminded Sam of Gabriel’s hovel and he understood a bit better why the dragon horded linens and pillows instead of sacks of gold.

“Best we can do on short notice,” Gabriel said and pressed the torch between a couple of rocks in the earth, keeping the place lit but not very warm. Sam tentatively sat in the middle, removing his sword to lean it against the rock.

“Did you sleep like this in the mountain?” Sam asked.

Gabriel smiled, a comforting expression rather than a humorous one. “No, I actually have a perfect bed of pelts and skins. Enough to cover my real form.” Sam was not sure if that was possible, but if Gabriel hunted and skinned his own prey for several decades, he was sure Gabriel wasn’t joking about it. Gabriel reached over and touched Sam’s shoulder and Sam couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body. Gabriel’s hand was so hot compared to the rest of his body. “It’s not as comfy as I remember it, sorry.”

“It’s not winter at least,” Sam rubbed his arms and soon felt Gabriel kneel on the rock behind him and his warm hands slid down his limbs, ceasing his shivering for a moment. It wasn’t even that cold out, considering it was summer, but the day had been long and he’d been ill hours ago, so he was more than a bit hungry and his mind was drained and lethargic. He felt a kiss on his neck and he leaned into Gabriel’s warmth.

“If it’s too cold, we can go back to the den and I can turn into my real form. At least then I can cover you with some wings,” Gabriel offered.

“No, this is fine. I mean you brought me here so we could sleep together, didn’t you?” Sam said.

Gabriel’s hands paused, amusement in his voice, “Well… if you happened to want to do that too, I’d be much obliged.”

Sam felt his face warm. “I meant, sleep beside one another. In the same area. Next to one another.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Yeah, I know, I was joking, my prince.” Gabriel left another kiss on his neck. He left for only a moment to extinguish the light. He didn’t blow it out but simply closed his fingers near the burning end and it petered out, leaving nothing but darkness.

“Show off,” Sam told him and felt warm arms around him again and a grin in the lips that kissed his cheek. They contorted themselves in the bowl of the rock, which wasn’t so bad with Gabriel to curl himself around. Every bit of the dragon was warm and Sam sighed, content with Gabriel’s arms locked around his back and his legs pressed up against his. He was practically lying on Gabriel but if the smaller man had any complaints, he said none of them.

Sam was very tired, and yet, like many nights before, Sam felt boneless, but was wide awake once his body relaxed. He could only wonder what his kingdom was going through in his absence. What Dean and his mother were going through. He wanted to know more about the situation surrounding his father’s death and he couldn’t help the cold feeling when Azazel was speaking on the hill top. Something was so wrong. But he couldn’t just accuse the clergyman without proof. A few chilled feelings and uncertainty were nothing to go off of. Azazel and King John had had tiffs before with their difference of opinion, but was that something to murder the king over? He didn’t think it was.

Sam tried to lay still but every so often he turned or twitched. He didn’t want to disturb Gabriel, but he couldn’t help it on his restless nights.

“I could give you a dreamless sleep if you want,” Gabriel offered with a tired yawn to his voice.

“Ah, no, I’m fine,” Sam said quickly. He looked where he knew Gabriel’s face was. His eyes had adjusted long ago, but underground there wasn’t even moonlight to cast shadows. He mostly relied on Gabriel’s touch and heat. Focusing on Gabriel instead of his thoughts brought up a rush of sensations from his body that were sometimes more confusing than the riddle of murder at the castle. Though in a way, it was far more comforting. Coupling in the wake of learning his father’s death didn’t exactly seem… appropriate. His body didn’t seem to care though. All it wanted was to soak up Gabriel’s intense heat in several ways. Gabriel’s warm hands didn’t help as they were making soothing strokes on his lower back. He was certain they were just trying to be soothing since they didn’t go below his belt, but it let him know that Gabriel was also awake and probably more aware of Sam’s body than he himself was.

“Gabriel,” Sam said after a long moment and Gabriel’s hands stopped moving.

“Is that distracting?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said and Gabriel let out a breath, his hands finding one spot and staying put. Sam immediately missed their soft affections. It left the worries to seep into his skin like ice. “Can you keep doing it?”

He could hear the smile in Gabriel’s voice. “Of course.” The hands moved in slow rhythmic circles.

Sam let out a sigh and let his mind wander for a moment more before he found himself asking. “We’re not fully bonded, are we?” Gabriel had mentioned it as a playful jab when they agreed to the pact, but it popped up in his thoughts at times like this; close and intimate.

“Mostly bonded,” Gabriel replied easily. “I told you, I’m not in a rush.”

“I know. I know, and I really appreciate it.” Sam sank into Gabriel’s warmth, his body pulsing with a nagging want. “This isn’t exactly an ideal time to want it. Not even in the least romantic.” Gabriel’s hands slowly stilled and Sam could only imagine a look of surprise or confusion that he could be making. “But your touch chases away my worries and warms me, so I wouldn’t protest if your hands wandered…” He wasn’t quite able to say he wanted. What he was still nervous about.

Gabriel’s hand slowly trailed down Sam’s spine, which only made him squirm and he pressed against Gabriel for more satisfaction. “Mm, sounds like you’re ready for more than wandering hands.” Gabriel kissed his throat and aligned their bodies, pulling their hips together and Sam’s flushed. “How about you just relax, my dear prince, and we’ll see how far you can handle the heat. Though, if you don’t draw the line at some point, I will bond with you right here. ” Sam swallowed at the heady tone in Gabriel’s voice, “I promise you’ll feel nothing but rapture.”

“I’ll let you know when to stop,” Sam said and almost immediately the hands greedily warmed his buttocks and thighs. Sam felt a rush of excitement, especially when a kiss drew him in deep and the darkness became far more comforting than he’d ever known it to be. It was soothing and warm, cradling him in a state of pleasure that he didn’t think existed for his body. Heat engulfed him in a way that sank into his bones, radiating and throbbing both inside and out. He thought the sort of pleasure that came to be was only meant for when people died and ascended to Heaven.

Gabriel promised rapture and he delivered far past Sam’s expectations. So much so that Sam forgot he was supposed to say stop.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The morning was warm, as though the curved rock was a thick bowl of heat and Sam just wanted to drown in it for several hours more. He could feel Gabriel’s naked flesh against his as he was slowly waking. It wasn’t really light that woke him but an echoing sound. He thought for a moment it was calling his name but it could have been the lingering dream doing that. Could have been Gabriel… though by Gabriel’s ridged sitting posture, it was likely not him. Sam slowly roused himself to full alertness, sensing that he wasn’t the only one hearing it.

“Is someone here?” Sam whispered. He reached for clothes, and could only find one piece, which didn’t feel very familiar. Well, it felt like Gabriel’s robe, and definitely not his tunic or leggings.

“I’m going to check,” Gabriel told him and Sam heard more than saw Gabriel leave the room and a soft, unprovable sense that Gabriel had turned into a dragon as soon as he left the bed chamber.

Sam slowly eased himself up and only finding the robe, slipped it on over his shoulders. The lamb skin of the inner lining was toasty warm against his flesh and Sam was grateful for it. He felt around for something familiar of the rock until he came upon his sword. As he left the smaller room he heard an undignified sound of startled terror that was definitely human. Sam stood still, disorientated because he didn’t know the cave system very well, but soon enough he didn’t have to worry about it because there came a light that lit up the entry way. It looked like a torch from far away and it lit up Gabriel’s dragon face. He was carrying someone and only when Gabriel dragged his serpentine body closer did Sam see it was none other than Garth. Garth was holding very still and didn’t look too happy about being carried by teeth over to Sam. He wasn’t actually in Gabriel’s mouth, but it looked like Gabriel had hooked the back of Garth’s belt and robes in his bottom teeth to hoist him up. Sam felt himself flush as Garth was put onto his feet and he pulled the center of Gabriel’s robe closed. Luckily it was too big on Gabriel as a man so it fit Sam’s more muscular form very well. Yet it also only reached his thighs while his tunic usually brushed his knees.

“Your highness,” Garth sounded more relieved than fearful when he was let down and held up his ‘torch’. It wasn’t a torch though, but a very strongly glowing rock that did better than fire. It lit up half the room on its own and the light was whiter, giving it more of a sunlight feel. Sam actually shielded his eyes from it at first, being so used to darkness. “Praise the lord, you’re alright.” He turned back to Gabriel, who was still a dragon at the moment. “Thank you for not eating me. Again.” Gabriel breathed out a huff of amusement before he began to shrink down to his human form.

“Garth, what are you doing here?” Sam asked, tightening his grip on the robe and really wishing he’d found HIS clothes at a time like this. “How did you even find this place?”

“Oh well I…” Garth shrugged a little, waving the light rod around. “I MAY have borrowed from Bobby’s stash of focus items. And I MIGHT have asked directions from a pair of badgers, but I found this place so I hoped I’d gone in the right direction. I mean, it’s where this compass pointed me.” Garth held up a compass that was slowly spinning of its own accord. It was then that Garth blinked at Sam. “Is that robe new, your highness? I swear I’ve seen it somewhere before…”

“Oh, well…” Sam’s mouth couldn’t quite make the words, especially in time to stop Gabriel from coming back out in HIS tunic, which fit loosely on his smaller frame and it reached his calves.

It must have clicked in Garth’s head because his expression quickly turned to a pondering one to surprisingly astonished. He cleared his throat loudly. “Pardon me your highness, I didn’t know I was interrupting… I mean.” He waved a hand between them both. “I mean, perfectly natural for a married couple to, um…” He sounded curiously optimistic. “Congratulations?”

“Please, Garth,” Sam felt his face flushed hotter than he’d ever remembered it before, “Stop talking.”

“Erm, yes, your highness.”

“So you didn’t bring half the kingdom with you?” Gabriel asked casually and was polite enough to hand Sam back his leggings, but impish enough to do it right in front of Garth. Sam took them quickly.

“I’ll just, um…” Garth shook the light rod, first back and forth, then up and down. “Damn it, damn it… How does Bobby do it? Light off. Um, un-illuminate. Sunset. Oh…” He scratched his head under his hat furiously. “ _bawls_ …” And with that, the light went out, washing Sam in blessed darkness. “… Bobby really needs to change the words he uses when he’s casting spells.”

“It’s fine. This is perfect.” Sam gratefully slid his leggings up his legs, though had a slight discomfort while wiggling them up. Nothing major, but he definitely felt the night before in places he didn’t know could be sore. Gabriel and Sam blindly switched clothes, but Sam had a sneaking suspicion that dragons could see far better in the darkness than humans because Sam was the one bumping against him and not the other way around.

“I did not tell anyone I was coming to find you,” Garth finally answered Gabriel’s question. “I left with the mob that was heading up the west mountain.”

“A mob?” Sam was alarmed.

“An angry mob,” Garth confirmed. “I mean, I feel like the whole castle has gone crazy. The whole kingdom. I mean, I don’t blame them for getting angry for thinking that you were kidnapped by a dragon. But well, you know that I know you two have a foedus, so…” He derailed from that train of thought quickly. “Everyone thinks Gabriel killed the king. But really he has no reason to because, well, he’s a dragon, and if he was going to kill the king, why didn’t he do it earlier?”

“You’re much sharper than you look, young wizard,” Gabriel praised.

“Well, thank you, your dragoness,” Garth said proudly. Sam could only imagine that the stretch of silence that followed was one of Garth internalizing that he was just praised by a dragon.

“What about Dean?” Sam asked. “What about my mother and… my father?”

Garth took a long, tiring breath, “Everyone was shocked and heartbroken over the news of your father’s death. Dean and the knights are doing everything in their power to get you back. He… isn’t very pleasant to talk to or even be around at the moment. Your mother is most devastated. Her, um… If I may give a recent observation. She doesn’t seem herself. One moment she’s up in arms to find Gabriel, the next she’s back in the meeting room, muttering about trying to figure out what happened.” Garth lowered his voice, as though saying it too loud would bring the clergy men trooping in. “I think she’s under some magical influence.”

“No, you think?” Gabriel’s sarcasm was very dry and very thick.

“But… But the whole kingdom?” Garth reasoned. “That would take a lot of magic, not to mention a lot of time. It couldn’t happen over night.”

“Can you not think of a person in such a perfect position that they couldn’t start spreading influence early?” Gabriel asked rhetorically. Sam pursed his lip in the darkness. He didn’t want to say it, but one man did come to mind.

“To say it… sounds a bit blasphemous,” Garth said uncertainly.

“Azazel,” Sam said with more certainty than ever.

“Good, I’m glad I’m not the only one who sensed it,” Gabriel said.

“But he’s a holy man. Holy men don’t go playing with magic. Not to mention this is powerful sorcery,” Garth said. “Magic is not supposed to be used this way.”

“He… well, maybe it’s not him…” Sam wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to believe the man he put so much faith in for several years of his life murdered his father. “What would he have to gain by killing my father?”

“That I don’t know,” Gabriel said and touched Sam’s arm gently, “But he was the one whispering influence into your ear the other day.” Sam was quiet.

“What? What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“He was _what_?!” Garth whispered harshly.

“He was whispering magic words into your ear and I interrupted him. I didn’t get to hear exactly what he was putting into your mind, but you looked drained from it,” Gabriel said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked harshly.

“And tell you what? I had my suspicions that your man of the cloth was attempting to mind control you? At that point, it could have been anything. I wasn’t sure what he was up to so I figured I’d give you some protection and try to see if he was stupid enough to do it again,” Gabriel said firmly.

Sam sighed and brushed down his tunic, certain he was back in his normal clothes and that they looked alright. He would just need his boots before he left the cave. “We need to go back and sort this all out.”

“Go back, already?” Gabriel asked.

“The sooner the better,” Sam said firmly. “We need to put this to rest. We need to find out if it’s true that Azazel is using magic or just a pawn in this as well.”

“I, for one, think we should fly over to the next town until this all blows over,” Gabriel said. There was a serious tone that gave away that Gabriel was not joking and Sam frowned. He was unable to see Gabriel’s face, but he hoped Gabriel could at least see his own. He didn’t think he’d ever hear a dragon say he wanted to run away.

“Blows over?” Sam repeated, slowly.

“Yes,” Gabriel confirmed. “Right now the whole kingdom is gunning for me and I can’t exactly defend myself completely against a kingdom I’m supposed to protect if I have to kill half of them by finding out this mystery. So let’s wait until the anger is diminished and move in then.” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“That is a ludicrous plan,” Sam said. “Winchester is in agony. We can’t just leave it. We can’t just leave Dean or my mother to worry about my health. We have to put everyone’s mind at ease. If they’re after you, then you should hide here and I’ll go tell everyone it wasn’t you.”

“That’s like walking back into their trap,” Gabriel snapped. “You don’t know the first thing about magic, Sam.”

“I know enough,” Sam defended. “You gave me protection.”

“I gave you a tiny shield meant for an inexperienced magician who looked like he’d been playing with magic for a few weeks. I had no idea this magic cast such a wide net,” Gabriel said angrily. “I just can’t let my bonded mate rush in like an idiot. Your protection can be ripped from you, and your mind could easily be influenced.”

“Do you really think I’m so weak?” Sam asked, feeling patronized.

“I think you’re being incredibly heroic,” Gabriel said, his tone only lightened for a moment. “Ergo, you rely on impulse instead of your brain. If left alone, you’d barge in the castle gates spitting fire.”

“You’re the dragon, and you wouldn’t?” Sam asked.

“It’s a good way to get killed, or locked away,” Gabriel huffed and Sam got a whiff of smoke on Gabriel’s breath, evidence of the anger. “The death of the king has made everyone susceptible to magical influence. It’s hard to cast influence on people who are happy and stable. People who are angry and sad, much like your brother, are easy to control, even with magical protection.”

There was a tense moment and Sam took a deep breath. Obviously Gabriel wasn’t going, but Sam was not going to be kept there and wait out the madness. “Garth, please turn on the light.”

“Oh, um, certainly, your highness.” Garth cleared his throat. “ _Illuminate_.” The cavern lit up and Gabriel was staring hard at Sam. Sam was done arguing. He went into the bed chamber, grabbed his boots and belt, and them put them on.

“I’m going home,” Sam said firmly as he came out. “If you stop me from going, then I won’t forgive you.” Gabriel put his hand to his head, as though Sam was giving him a giant sized headache.

“This is just plain madness,” Gabriel said.

“Ignoring the problem does NOT qualify as protecting the kingdom,” Sam stated. “We made a foedus, Gabriel of the West Mountain, and we just cemented our bond. So if that means anything to you at all, then you’ll stay until your name is clear and we catch my father’s killer. Because that’s the only way we can stop Winchester from tearing itself apart.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at Sam. The tense air passed as Gabriel sighed.

“Really, Sam, using foedus on me at a critical moment like this.”

“You agreed to it,” Sam said and with Garth’s light, headed out of the cave. Gabriel grumbled but wrapped his robe around him with its rope as he followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Daylight was spent on a plan, and at night, Gabriel, Sam, and Garth infiltrated the Kingdom. It was much harder getting into Winchester undetected than flying away from it. Sam had some idea of where some of some weak points in the wall still were from the giant’s attack. Gabriel remained human because something as large as a full sized dragon was sure enough to get someone’s attention, even if there weren’t lanterns and guards extra alert to the recent events. In seemed minimal guard was up and Garth reminded them that half the kingdom had gone to get Sam back.

Though, sneaking around the castle was not something new. Sam had been on one of Dean’s adventures far too often not to pick up some tricks. Gabriel was as silent as the cat that left the environment undisturbed. Garth was… Well, both Gabriel and Sam pulled Garth out of the way of several near discoveries.

“Is Dean even in the castle?” Sam whispered after checking the throne room and finding no one but guards. They packed themselves into a storage room to take a breather.

“He was leading the search party when I left this morning, but he should have been back hours ago,” Garth said with a helpless shrug. “Hopeless in the dark you know.”

“From what all the people are whispering, you’d think he’s gone insane,” Gabriel muttered. “Though under the circumstances, I don’t blame him. But they better not wreck my stuff if they’ve gone to my mountain home. It’s just the way I like it.”

Sam let out a long drawn out sigh. He knew his brother well. Dean would search until someone pulled him back home, darkness or not.

Voices leaked through the door and Gabriel perked first, going up to it quietly. It wasn’t more soldiers as Sam followed his cue and then Garth just after.

“My Queen, you are exhausted. You should come rest,” Azazel’s thick voice filled Sam’s blood with a chill.

“I don’t want rest, I want my husband’s killer found,” Mary’s frustration carried through the stone and wood very clearly.

“Prince Dean is out on the hunt for the serpent as we speak, your majesty.”

“… I still can not believe that dragon is the killer,” she said forlornly. “I can barely believe that he kidnapped my baby boy soon after.” Sam ached to open the door and show her he was well. Gabriel halted him by taking his hand before he could grasp the door knob and motioned for Sam to listen and stay quiet. Sam gripped Gabriel’s hand tight because it was all he could do to listen and stay put. They were still looking for evidence of what exactly was going on, and this was a very fortunate position.

“It is only the truth, you majesty,” Azazel’s voice leaked confidence instead of comfort. “The serpent twists the words to gain the trust and strikes when least expecting.” There was a chilling moment of silence, one where Garth and Gabriel both shifted.

“Feel that, wizard?” Gabriel whispered.

“Oh my goodness.” Garth gave a shudder. “I don’t like this.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, gripping his sword handle. It was as though a draft had seeped into the room but that was the only difference Sam felt. He sometimes got a bad feeling in his gut when Dean was probably going to break something and that was the closest feeling he could put to it; an unwarranted feeling of dread.

“That, is magic, the nasty kind,” Gabriel said. “Very thick, very cold.” Sam was aware then how very warm Gabriel’s hand was against his and he let it ground him against the bad feelings that crept up.

“My dear Queen.” Azazel’s tone changed to one more suited to a courting gentleman to a young woman. “My dear Mary. Do not worry about the late king or your boys. Everything will turn out just fine. You are fatigued, and so tired. Come, let me take you back to your room. I’ll take care of you-”

“Don’t touch me!” Mary’s tone hitched and there was a small scuffle in which Sam jumped to move, but Gabriel pressed his back against the door and hushed him.

“Not yet, my prince. Not yet.” Gabriel had gotten both of his wrists in his and Sam did fight him because that was his mother and that didn’t sound like a casual warning to heed. “She’s fine, don’t play hero yet. _Listen_.”

“I was only trying to comfort you, your majesty,” Azazel said in quick defense.

“I’m in no need of your _comfort_ , Azazel,” Mary’s strong voice commanded. “I'm a married woman...” A hitch was in her voice. “My husband just passed and his killer still needs to be found. And beyond that I've never, ever had interest in you in that way. You’ve always been like a father to me.” Sam was confused and it bothered him that he could not see what was happening. It bothered him more that Gabriel had still not released his tight grip. He expected Azazel to yield to Mary’s anger, after all, she was Queen of Winchester; and more importantly, his mother. He did not expect the deep and angry voice that came next to be from their clergyman.

“You defy me for some whelp prince that swept you away from me?” Azazel wasn’t yelling but for all the power that was in his voice, he might as well have been shouting in Sam’s ear. His ears rang and he covered his ears. All the air rushed from his lungs and his knees buckled from under him. If Gabriel wasn’t holding him upright he would have fallen to the floor. “You, a lowly hunter’s daughter was charmed away from me. If it were not for _him_ you would have been _mine_. But now that he’s gone, my dear Mary, _you_ will be mine. You and Winchester…”

The head spinning ringing came to a stop and Sam was aware that he was laying on the floor. His vision was blurry and his body was so heavy. It was as though all the energy was drained from him. He felt warm hands on his face and he knew it was Gabriel without really distinguishing the blur above him. He felt oddly calm, the way a head cold would push out any emotion but the sensation of pressure. Sam struggled to move more than a couple fingers in sudden strain and let out a sound of slight panic.

Gabriel gently shushed him. “Easy, young prince,” Gabriel soothed. “I’m here. Relax. We’re not out of the proverbial woods yet.”

“What happened?” Garth asked, tone low and worried.

“He was affected like his mother was. Sshh. I’ll explain later.” Gabriel’s warm hands cradled Sam’s head in them and he felt heat slowly start to warm him, seeping into his bones and lifting the chill at an agonizing pace. Sam closed his eyes and heard the armor of knights. All he did was listen, as though a dream washed over him as he was awake.

“Azazel, what happened to the Queen?!” Charlie’s startled voice demanded.

“She became frantic and fainted,” Azazel’s calm, calculated tone came back like a flipped switch and Sam could imagine him holding Queen Mary vaguely like Gabriel was him, only when he imagined it, a sick feeling washed over him.

“She must be exhausted,” Charlie said with clear sympathy. “I will take her to her chambers so that she may rest. I’ll call in the local physician.”

“I will accompany you,” Azazel insisted.

“Prince Dean has returned and requires your audience,” Castiel’s voice was firm.

“I’m sure the prince can wait until we are sure the Queen is alright,” Azazel’s voice took on more of that underchill that Gabriel said was magic. It didn’t drain Sam as it had from the more powerful burst before, but it was there.

There was a moment Sam feared that Castiel and Charlie would also come under his power, but after merely a few passing seconds, Castiel only said, “It can not wait.” His voice did not waver. “Prince Dean needs your guidance. He’s in the meeting room of the murder.”

Sam heard the sound of a knight’s armor hurrying away and only hoped it was Charlie taking Mary far, far away from Azazel.

“Tell me, Knight, does not your faith lie in God?” Azazel asked in a way that reminded him of his youth and the looming judgment of god that promised punishment if he did not obey.

“I'm afraid not, Father Azazel,” Castiel said and his answer swelled pride his Sam’s mind. “My faith lies in Prince Dean.” Something rooted itself in Sam, giving him comfort, which eased the heaviness from his muscles a bit faster with Gabriel’s magic. Some knowledge seeped in that Azazel was not as all powerful as he seemed and his magic had less effect on others. He could not do what ever he pleased. “However his highness himself might need your words of kindness regarding the lord, so I beseech you to see him.” There was silence then as he heard them marching away down the other way of the hall.

With Azazel moving away, Sam came back to himself more quickly, awaking from some terrible nightmare that kept his body bound to itself. Sam huffed heavily, as though he’d just trained until he collapsed, but he could move. He sat up as his mind was clearing and his muscles strained at his movement.

“There we go,” Gabriel said and his face came into focus.

“What was that?” Sam asked, an unwanted tremble to his voice. His hands gripped Gabriel’s shoulders to keep upright. He was coming back, but it was a slow rebuild of energy. Gabriel kept him steady, arms drawing Sam to him in a warm embrace. It was then Sam felt how cold he was and shuttered, hugging Gabriel to him as though his life depended on it. “What did he _do_?”

“Was…” Garth looked rather shaken as well. “Was that his verbal magic?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said, more into Sam’s shoulder since Gabriel was fully accepting Sam into his arms and rubbing his back, chasing away the chills. Sam then felt one hand comb through his hair affectionately. “If I had known he’d sown a seed in you that deep, I wouldn’t have moved the orb to the wizard.” Sam sat there confused; Garth looked as puzzled as he felt, but then Garth searched his pockets and to his amazement, pulled he satchel with Sam’s dragon orb inside it.

“I didn’t…” Garth held it away from him, because he hadn’t stolen it.

“I KNOW, I put it there myself,” Gabriel told him without a hint of guilt in his voice. “You don’t have enough protection on you, and I figured if worse came to worse, I’d ground Sam myself. I am his dragon after all.” Sam frowned, but in a way saw the logic of it. “I didn’t know it was this bad though.” There, Sam detected regret and a hint of worry on Gabriel’s words.

“What seed?” Sam asked, lingering in the warmth. “What planted seed are you talking about?” Why hadn’t Castiel and Charlie been affected like he, and presumably his mother, was?

“Verbal magic like that works best when influence has been used for a long time,” Gabriel explained. “I suppose since Azazel is the priest, it makes sense. Whenever he started magic, he started using his influence over those who go to his sermons. The more wrapped up in the spell you are, the more power he has to suggest you do things. Only the strong willed and ones who don’t believe in Azazel’s words are resistant to it naturally.” Gabriel smiled. “Like that knight. He sounds very faithful to your brother.” Sam felt a lump in his throat. He was so grateful that the knights followed Dean without a second thought. The trust they had in his brother was amazing. They followed him as though he was already a king.

“But, if our theory is correct, why would Dean believe that you killed the king?” Garth asked Gabriel.

“Well, one, Dean doesn’t particularly like me.” Gabriel shrugged slowly, probably so he didn’t jostle Sam too much. “Two, he’s very emotionally unstable with the death of his father. No doubt Azazel saw the opening and took control. It would have only taken a few right words to do it. He’s acting out on anger and pain.”

Sam felt some strength return, as well as anger. How dare Azazel take advantage of their father’s death. How dare he control his brother and mother with magic.

“Did he… Did he kill my father?” Sam asked, more or less to concrete his thoughts.

“Well, given that we heard he is lusting after the queen and the kingdom, I’d say it’s a damn close yes,” Gabriel said. Sam found his own strength again and stood slowly.

“So… what do we do?” Garth asked, looking to Sam and Gabriel for helpful suggestions. Puzzle pieces were already falling into place, sorting through ideas until one came to mind.

“First we clear Dean’s head,” Sam said firmly, “and then we expose Azazel for who he really is; a yellow eyed demon in the form of a man.”

-

Azazel followed Sir Castiel to the meeting room; the one that was half burned to ash. The back end of the table was smashed and chairs were strewn. They’d only cleared so much debris so as to move the former king from the room and lay him a respectful place until they could have funeral rites and burial. Dean sat in on of the righted chairs in the middle of the room, turned towards where the blaze had taken place. He was hunched over in exhaustion, still in armor from his ride. His chin rested in his palm, staring at the scene. His eyes were fixed on the hazy outline where a man had lain. Unlike angels that could be made in snow, this one looked like it had been done in ash; and without the flailing of limbs to give it any whimsical meaning. A single dried pool of blood was the only unburned thing in the human outline. The room still stank of roasted human flesh. It didn’t quite turn Dean’s belly like it had before, only because there was nothing more to sour in his stomach.

Azazel was let into the meeting room and Castiel shut the door after them, to respectfully keep guard in the hall while Dean was thinking. Dean rubbed his hand over his face. Something was wrong with this scene. His mind just wouldn’t allow him to see it. He’d been told exactly what he needed to hear to execute a dragon, but it still didn’t add up. Something was fractured. Even though he’d like a reason to yell at Gabriel, any reason at all, he couldn’t imagine that lazy reptile doing this. It didn’t make sense. The sense Azazel had been making before was gone and he was rethinking his decision.

“You called me, your highness?” Azazel’s snide voice asked. Just hearing the priest speak again made him sick with anger. But then his father’s death, the kidnapping of his brother, and his mother’s distraught mood left him no peace. He was tired from the fruitless ride with half of Winchester and only found an empty cave with no Sam and no Gabriel. His people were tired and upset. If they were attacked now he knew they would be weak to defend against it. For some reason, Azazel’s words were all that made sense. At that moment, though, he’d forgotten what sense they’d made at all.

“I don’t think Gabriel did this,” Dean said.

“What do you mean, your highness?” Azazel twisted his title a bit tight. “Do your eyes not see the mark of fire that only a dragon can make? Did you not hear the servant girl crying that she heard them arguing before the fire?”

“Yes, yes, I _know_ ,” Dean said between gritted teeth. He hated the way the man spoke. Every time he heard it he wanted to punch him in the face. “But _why_?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why would he do this?” Dean was so bothered by this prospect. “He has no reason. He put his life on the line defending this kingdom from a giant. He was always friendly to everyone here. We were keeping our end and he hadn’t even worked through half of our food supplies yet. He was practically making a second nest here.” It bothered Dean like a warg’s claws raked against a stubborn door. “ _Why_?”

“Your highness,” Azazel’s voice hissed like a snake and seemed to wrap its coils around his head when he spoke. An odd, chill ran over his skin and the warg stopped his clawing. “What other reason do you need but the pure and simple fact that that thing that killed your father is a monster. And monsters need no reason but hunger.” It felt like sweet honey, words with such simplicity that given any other beast, Dean would know them to be true. After all, his life had been devoted to defending his kingdom from monsters and beasts. But when he imagined Gabriel, the scratching at his mind began again.

“But then why make a deal with Sam. Why pretend at all? Why go through all the hoops and tricks just to leave something like this?”

“He was simply angered beyond any illusions of humanity,” Azazel said, making that sound of rolling his eyes without ever doing so. “Who knows what your father did to anger the beast.” His voice deepened, as though speaking from a grave and dangerous experience. “Your father sometimes said things that he should have never tread upon.” Dean looked up, brow furrowing in anger.

“Watch what you say about the former king,” Dean warned. “You might be the priest of Winchester, but you will show my father respect.” Azazel had the intensity of a pissed off wolf in his yellow eyes, but his voice was hollow instead of angry.

“Forgive me, your highness, but do not forget who stole your brother,” Azazel reminded him and Dean’s stomach sank. Anger wrapped around him.

“If he hurt Sam…” Dean clenched his fists and rapped his gauntlets down hard on his leg plates, clanking horribly.

“That’s right, he has Sam,” Azazel reminded him and Dean’s head grew fuzzy, all notions that Gabriel was innocent leaking away from his head. “The guilty run and take hostages. He had no reason to run.”

“No, he didn’t,” Dean said vacantly, as though it was the only logic, everything else fell away into simple thoughts. It was easier than fighting it. Easier than remembering his father was dead and his brother gone. “I’ll find him and gut the beast myself.”

Azazel’s voice sounded sickeningly pleased. “You’ll make a grand king soon, Prince Dean. Your brother would have better; but you will do.” Dean wasn’t even sure if he really heard those words. They sounded preposterous to him at the moment, like muffled words in a dream.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Sam could tell that he had surprised Castiel with his sudden presence and the knight didn’t even hesitate before he pushed open the doors to the meeting room for him. Sam was on his own for the moment, but he had Gabriel’s orb and that would help him get through to Dean. The doors opened with a rush and both Azazel and Dean turned to see who was entering.

“Your highness, it's Prince Sam,” Castiel said, relief in his voice.

Sam strode past him and Dean was up on his feet in one fluid movement, surprise in his eyes. He looked so tired and relieved that Sam wanted to apologize for making him worry. But then his eyes locked onto Azazel who also looked surprised; but not relieved.

“Sammy, damn it, you’re alive!” Dean all but tossed the chair he’d been sitting on out of his way instead of just moving around it so that he could meet Sam half way and embrace him in a fierce hug. Sam felt a rush of air get squeezed out of him because of Dean’s armor but he smiled, glad Dean was not so out of his mind that he couldn’t recognize him. He hugged him back tightly “How’d you get back? I thought that damn dragon flew off with you.”

“He did, but he had his reasons at the time,” Sam assured him and hugged Dean back before he put some space between them. “Look, Dean…” Sam glanced at the ash stricken floor and swallowed wetly. He could see where they’d assume it was a dragon’s work. “Gabriel didn’t do this, he’s innocent.”

Dean looked confused. “What do you mean he didn’t do this?” He gestured to the flame licked walls and blackened tapestries that had once been the Winchester coat of arms. Underlying rage bubbled in Dean’s voice. “Who else could have done this? No one else could do this!” Dean’s grip on his arms became a tight one. “Where is he, Sam? He has to pay for this.”

Sam winced at the grip, but he pulled away, breaking the hold. “He didn’t do it, Dean. It wasn’t him. This was magic.”

“Magic?” Dean asked, bewildered.

Azazel came beside Dean then. “Ah, I see now. The beast has fed him lies, your highness. He knows not of what he speaks.” Anger bubbled in Sam’s throat and it took a lot of will to not punch Azazel in the face.

“I know of what I speak, and I know that Gabriel is innocent. He did not kill my father. He has no reason to,” Sam defended.

“Ah, seems he is not only been fed lies, but bewitched, your highness,” Azazel murmured just low enough that Sam could hear him.

“ _I’m_ not bewitched,” Sam insisted and turned his gaze straight on Azazel, anger boiling over. “How dare you speak as though you’re in the right when you just assaulted the queen, my _mother_ , minutes ago.” Surprise returned to Azazel’s face, along with a flush of anger

“What, mom was assaulted?” Dean asked.

“Your mother went into a fit and fainted,” Azazel cut in.

“Yes, after you used magic on her!” Sam said.

“I-I would never! You have no proof!” Azazel seethed.

“I heard it with my own ears!” Sam snapped. “I felt it with my own body.”

“He lies, he _lies_ ,” Azazel hissed, stepping back from them. Dean looked torn and confused, looking between them. “If you were there…” He stopped himself but Sam saw his falter and finished it for him.

“If I was there, I’d be paralyzed still, wouldn’t I?” Sam said. “I’m lucky Gabriel was there with me to heal me.”

Dean looked at Azazel, stern and angry. “Is that so?”

“Of course it is not so,” Azazel insisted and Sam swore he could see a sheen of sweat on Azazel’s face. “I was the one who was there for her when she fainted. I have no idea why Sam is making up such stories to turn you away from the problem at hand. The death of the king. A witness, yes, remember, we have a witness that heard the dragon and king fighting.”

“Yes, your witness,” Sam said and that’s when Garth came through the door, guiding one of the servants girls with him with some gentle coaxing. “It was Becky, was it not?” The girl flushed excitedly at Sam saying her name and nodded enthusiastically. “Gabriel cleared her mind as well and she remembers what happened in a different way.” Sam waved for Becky to speak.

“T-thank you Prince Sam,” she gushed and with some prompting she said, “I don’t remember Sir Gabriel going into the meeting room with the King. I mean, I’d just seen him off to have his picnic with you. I did hear Father Azazel though.”

“And how could you be sure it was Father Azazel?” Sam asked.

“Oh well, his big booming voice,” she said easily. “I go to mass all the time. I'd know his voice anywhere.”

Azazel clenched his fists and hissed at her, “You lying _wench_.” Becky was so startled that she hid behind Garth, who stood his ground bravely against the threatening sound. Azazel turned to Sam instead, reeling back some composure slowly. “You’re accusations are high, Prince Sam, but I am no wizard. If you accuse me of magic, then where is your proof?” He looked to Dean. “Prince Dean, this is madness. I’m a man of the cloth. I would have no such dealings with magic or betray your father.” Dean stood there between them, looking even more confused. Sam’s chest lurched, realizing Dean was still reeling from whatever Azazel told him. He took his orb from the satchel and pressed it into Dean’s hand, startling him. He pressed Dean’s hand there so he didn’t drop it and looked his brother in the eye.

“Dean, this will clear your head,” Sam told him. “You know I want to find the truth about dad as much as you and I would never lie about this. Never.” He could see the gears turning in Dean’s head and he stood up straighter, no longer looking tired. When he felt Dean was steady, he allowed Dean to hold the orb himself and inspect it. But instead of questioning it his face lit up with an epiphany.

“There was blood,” Dean said.

“Blood?” Sam asked, not sure where that came from.

“I, I was trying to figure out why there was blood under dad’s body. It kept haunting me.” Dean looked to the spot where John’s outline lay. The mystery dry pool that was cooked to the floor. “Why would a burning man bleed that much?” He then looked to Azazel. “Unless he was dead before he was set on fire. The fire was a cover up.” Proper rage returned to Dean. “And Azazel was came in right after I heard the commotion. After we put out the fire and the body…”

All of Azazel’s composure broke. “Your father should have paid me more respect. If he would just do as I said, none of this would have happened!”

“You couldn’t use your magic on my father,” Sam realized. “He never liked you. Never trusted you.”

“He never trusted anyone but his own damned self. He was nothing but a sinner damned to hell.” Azazel drew from his robes a glimmer of gold, an orb that he thrust forth at them. “I see his sons are no different. Both are very disobedient to the ways of the Lord. So die and join him in Hell.” Fire spewed forth from the air, powerful and huge like Gabriel’s own fire had been.

Sam saw it before Dean and pushed his brother down, saving them both from the intense heat that blasted by where they were standing. Unfortunately, Dean didn’t have a good grip on Gabriel’s orb and it rolled away. Castiel, having been observing the scene, drew his sword and advanced to use it against Azazel. Yet as swift and strong as Castiel was, one wave of Azazel’s orb sent Castiel careening into the wall with an invisible force.

“This whole kingdom is tainted by that bastard king,” Azazel’s booming voice echoed in the walls. “So it seems I can not fix it through the younger prince, so I will have to simply burn it to the ground and start a new with the queen. She will learn to love me. They will all learn to love me!” Sam felt the cold wash over him and his breath hitched. Azazel was doing that spell –that voice- again and his muscles didn’t want to obey him. Dean too looked as though he was struggling and it wasn’t because of Sam’s weight. He could only look up as Azazel loomed over them both, a look of triumph in his eyes, along with the raging madness.

Then something loomed even larger loomed over Azazel and a low rumble got his attention. Gabriel’s long dragon neck wormed its way through the door, making the room cramped and the arch of the double doors crack. Azazel moved back upon realization of what was over him and with one flick of Gabriel’s head, the priest was head butted across the room and onto the floor where King John had been burned. Sam felt the weight of the cold lift and he was relieved that it had not had time to completely sink into his bones like earlier.

“Gabriel,” Sam said gratefully and the dragon gave him that long faced smile as he tilted his head to rumble at Sam. It wasn’t really words, but intuitively Sam knew they were of concern, maybe with a twist of flare to show off how he could save his butt. “I’m fine.” Sam curled his fingers and braced himself up with his arm as he was starting to thaw from the magic hold.

“Yeah, great,” Dean gritted out from under him. “You’re not squashed under your warg sized brother.”

“You’ve got armor on, so shut up, Dean,” Sam snapped at him. Dean’s scowl turned into a relieved laugh.

“Man, I’m glad you’re alright…” Dean shifted to sit up, supported only by his elbows. “Otherwise I’d have to hunt Gabriel down and gut him.” Gabriel blew out his long ropey dragon tongue down in Dean’s face; a dragon’s version of a raspberry. “Fuck, that’s gross!” Sam laughed and reached up, using Gabriel’s jaw as support, but he stopped laughing when he saw Azazel had not stayed down. He looked dazed from the toss, but he wasn’t dead, and was on his feet. He was reaching into his robes, panting heavily and clothes dirty with ash.

“You think that just because some serpent came to your side that you’ve won?” Azazel said, backing up. Gabriel growled and his neck stretched to attack again, but halted suddenly when it would stretch no further and the walls gave a grinding sound that stone walls were not meant to make. Gabriel’s shoulders and wings were too big to fit through and the rest of his body was surely stretched down the long halls. Gabriel stilled and turned his attention to Azazel, mouth agape and the heat of fire built up in his throat. Azazel gripped the gold orb in his hand and pointed it at Castiel, who had been starting to move himself but crumpled again with a look of agony beside Azazel. “Ah, ah, ah, you going to roast this knight as well, dragon?” A snarl left Gabriel and he wiggled with what room he had in agitation, swallowing back down the fire. The room was long and narrow, giving Azazel the space and room to be out of range.

“Cas,” Dean’s fist clenched and Sam wished his brother’s glare could kill at that moment. Sam could feel his strength returning, but he crouched down, knowing he couldn’t make a move with Azazel having a magic orb. Presumably a powerful one as well. He looked for his own orb but it had to have rolled towards the door, where Garth and Becky had been. He was within reach of Dean’s sword and had his own at his belt at his disposal. He would be swifter than his brother if he only had an opening.

Out of frustration, Gabriel reared his head up as far as it would go and let out a threatening crocodile hiss and bellow, jaws opening threateningly. Sam was startled when Azazel moved, reaching into his robes and flung what looked like a bag, which landed far back in Gabriel's throat. Gabriel seemed startled as well and he hacked but his gulping reflex seemed to work faster. There was a mild silent confusion but the wild face of success along with a laugh on Azazel’s face told Sam this was very bad.

“A gift, for the great gluttonous beast. Your hide and bones may be strong, but I doubt your belly can handle this concoction of poison.” Gabriel’s eyes widened and he wriggled more, this time in a panic.

“Gabriel?” Worry rose up in Sam, especially as Gabriel’s head rammed itself against one of the walls and he let out a pained roar. Meanwhile, Azazel walked over to Castiel’s dropped sword and picked it up. He weighed it in his hand and walked towards them. Gabriel was shrinking and was a man again, on all fours near the door. He was naked and dry heaving, as though to expel what ever Azazel had shoved down his throat. Sam stood and drew his sword, ready to defend Gabriel at his weak point in spite of any magic.

“You’re really the only thing in my way. I’ve been waiting for you to open your huge mouth ever since I learned you were here,” Azazel said more to Gabriel than really acknowledging Sam. He lifted the orb and Sam felt an impact of… not air but something solid, as though a bull had rammed into him full bodied. He was flung back like Castiel had been, hitting the near by wall and his sword went flying out of his hand. Sam let out a pained noise, being pinned against stone.

“Sam!” Dean yelled and was one move from being on his feet.

“Lay down, Dean,” Azazel said calmly and Dean’s body hit the floor like a rag doll. “I’ll get to your brother in a moment. It really is a shame, Sam.” Azazel turned his cold yellow stare at him. “You would made a wonderful king. If only you’d been able to dispatch your brother for me.”

“You…” Sam’s anger boiled but he couldn’t move against that wall. Azazel chuckled and rose the sword above his head with both hands, that gold orb never leaving his grip. He loomed over Gabriel, who was clutching his belly and black sludge was being painted on the floor. He looked too pained to even know Azazel was poised to take off his head. “Gabriel!”

There was a clank as a metal ball clanked into the wall by Azazel and just as Azazel was about to bring down the sword. A gale from nowhere started up, followed by a startling burst of light. Azazel and Gabriel were both pushed back from the force of it wind whipping in; so powerful it blew up anything not bolted down. Azazel cried out and covered his face from the light, stumbling back as though in agony while Gabriel was pushed out further into the hall. Torches went out in the hall, shards of wood and stone were flung in every direction. The force holding Sam against the wall lifted with Azazel's distraction and he could finally breath. He wondered briefly what had caused the sudden rush of... what ever that was. At least until he saw Garth and Becky behind an over turned table.

“And that is why you should not drop a dragon orb,” Garth said, ducking down for cover from the whirlwind that was still wrecking some things in the hallway. The light had disappeared but the fearsome wind was as if a storm had been let loose in the castle. Sam realized his opportunity and even though his muscles still burned, he ran forward and borrowed Dean's sword from his scabbard instead of running to find his own. Dean couldn't exactly move to protest. Azazel turned towards Sam as he heard the blade drawn, his face looking as though it was burned from the light in the hallway, face still half shielded with his arm. He still clutched the golden orb and it rose only an inch before Sam ran Azazel through his chest, right where his heart would have been; if he had one.

Azazel's mouth opened, as if to gasp or curse or even try to breathe. He looked more surprised than anything. He fell to his knees and the orb rolled out of his hand as he fell back onto the floor, glinting gold as it rolled to a resting spot in a dip in the floor. It didn't explode like Gabriel's, but it did give a mild spark, as though agitated for tapping the floor a couple times. Other than that, it went still, just like the one who had used it.

Sam released the sword and looked for Gabriel, who had been blown against the far wall of the hallway and was no longer hacking. The orb, along with it's gale, seem to have rolled by and was reeking some havoc down the hall. A terrible cycle of the wind rolling the ball, banging it against things and then creating more wind and then more flashes of light. Gabriel was Sam's first concern though. He ran over and turned the man onto his back. His eyes were shut and his mouth was streaked with the black sludge; the poison he'd been given. He was naked from his transformation, but that was completely over looked as Sam squeezed his shoulders. “Gabriel. Gabriel, wake up.” He gave him a shake and more panic rose up. “Gabriel, talk to me, please!” He turned back to the room where everyone was starting to gain their movement back. “Somebody get a doctor!” Were doctors even able to treat dragons?

“No, not a doctor,” Gabriel murmured and Sam felt a burst of relief that he was responding.

“What? Why not a doctor? What can I do? What do you need?” Sam asked, tears prickling his eyes. The thought of Gabriel uttering his last breath terrified him after they just stopped Azazel.

“I need...”

“Yes?”

“A baker.”

“A... baker...?” Sam stared at him, baffled and quite upset, mixed with confusion. What good would a baker do? A small smile etched itself on Gabriel's face.

“I deserve so many baked goods after this madness,” Gabriel murmured.

Sam had the sudden urge to bang Gabriel's head on the floor because this was no time to be _joking_. “But you were _poisoned_.”

“Yes, and it hurts like a son of a whore,” Gabriel groaned. “But I did throw most of it up.” He gave a weak smile. “It's one hell of a belly ache, I'll tell you what. But it takes more than a bit of poison to kill a dragon.” Sam's head fell to Gabriel's chest, tears spilling in relief rather than grief.

“You're a bastard,” Sam told him.

“I'm a dragon,” Gabriel corrected him cheekily.

Sam would have kissed him on the mouth, but considering he was just poisoned, Sam wrapped his arms and hugged him tight instead.

 


	17. Epilogue

It took a week or so for Gabriel to heal from the poisoning. Everyone still had bruises from the fight and it also took that long to sort through the chaos that was left in Azazel's wake. Gabriel's dragon orb was stopped only when it hit a soft handing and got tangled up in some sheets. Appropriately, it had been Sam's bed, but it had blown everything that was smaller than the heavy bed at least an inch from it's spot and cluttered the floor with everything else. Azazel's body was checked for any other paranormal items or abnormalities but nothing else appeared, and then he was disposed of with a little less care than the giant. King John, however, was given an appropriate royal funeral.

Peace finally started to settle in by the second week. Life started to return to normal. Beasts were back on the prowl. People back to their jobs. The people of Winchester were shocked to learn it was their clergyman and not the dragon that killed the king, but they accepted it and the rage that had consumed them seemed to be nothing more than a nightmare that had blown by.

Sam found Gabriel on a sunny day in the courtyard. He lay in the grass with the sun blocked by the shade of a tree. He walked up to the dragon in human form and sat down next to him. Gabriel gave a greeting smile but went back to inspecting the golden orb that had been occupying the wizards' collection with all the other magical items.

“Have you figured out where it came from?” Sam asked. Gabriel and Garth had quickly identified it as another dragon orb, but its origin was still a mystery.

“It's old,” Gabriel concluded. “Really old, It's almost out of magic, actually.”

Sam blinked. “Wait, all of THAT was low on magic?” Sam was still having nightmares about Azazel looming over him with that freezing cold feeling.

“Yeup. imagine how it would have been if it was still fresh.” Gabriel plopped it into Sam's hands and Sam was finally holding what had been in Azazel's power for so long. He disliked it just by its association, but still, in his hands, he felt that pulse. It was different from Gabriel's. It was cool but not freezing cold. It was actually refreshing in the heat of the day. The surface of the orb was scuffed and battered, misshapen by time. It looked nothing like the fresh orb Gabriel had given to him several weeks ago. It reminded him of the shiny armor that he'd seen as a child on the knight, bent and worn after failed battle.

“Gold is a powerful conductor of magic,” Gabriel said, a touch of nostalgia coming to his voice. “My brother Lucifer used to eat it by the vein. He claimed it made his scales shiny.” He chuckled. “It... nah.” He shook his head.

“What?” Sam asked.

Gabriel was quiet a moment. “It might be my brother's. We usually bury them deep but who knows...”

Sam smiled a little. “You should keep it.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Gross, keeping my brother's belly stone around.” He shrugged and took it back and rolled so his head hit Sam's lap. Sam didn't say anything about it, he even pet Gabriel's hair in the middle of the yard. “Why not. A memento, right? It's a human thing.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, a human thing.”

“Speaking of human things. How's your mom and brother doing?”

“She's having one hell of a time trying to run the kingdom AND teach Dean the finer points of being king. I mean, he is the crowned prince. He's got all those extra duties.”

Gabriel grinned. “Aw, I think you're finally starting to learn how to relax, my prince.”

“Well, I don't know.” Sam smiled. “I have been reading up more on magic.”

“I could teach you some,” Gabriel offered.

“Um, I've had enough magical experience for a long while.” Sam said. “My legs are still aching from that night.” He was referring to the night they killed Azazel, but obviously Gabriel's mind was elsewhere because a rather large grin appeared on his face.

“I'm sorry, maybe I should be more gentle. Didn't mean to be so rough,” Gabriel said.

Sam's face warmed, the night of pleasure coming into his mind much more clearly. “I didn't mean _that_ night.”

“Well... we should have another night like that. You know, one without the heartbreaking stories and being wanted for murder,” Gabriel said.

Sam smiled. It would be nice to actually have that experience in a real bed. “Maybe later.”

Gabriel grinned, pleased with Sam's answer. Sam only sweetened the deal when he leaned down and sealed it with a kiss.

  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


	18. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel silly because I drew some sketches for this story and didn't even think of posting them. I didn't even post them on tumblr. Silly me.

 

Ta-da! Flying serpent of Winchester!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
